Resurrection: Sailor Sol
by Allura99
Summary: A new major character fic. Celeste Halley thought she had a normal life until she attacked by two weird women, changing her life forever.
1. Prologue: Encounter

Prologue: Encounter  
  
[Author's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon and make no money from my fics. I'm simply borrowing them.]  
  
Kino Makoto quickly locked the door behind her as she entered her apartment. She flipped the light switch, wincing as the florescent bulbs flickered to life. Letting her eyes readjust, she headed into the kitchen.  
  
When she came home, she realized just how much she valued the time she spent with the Senshi. The loneliness of the apartment had intensified in the absence of the latest squabble between Usagi and Rei or Minako's constant chatter. With a smile, she put her purse and jacket on the table and headed to the fridge.  
  
She poured herself a glass of milk and grabbed a couple of cookies from a platter on the counter. Makoto never knew when Usagi would decide to drop by for a visit, but she knew that she had better have something sweet available. Thinking of Usagi, Makoto made a mental note to try that new cake recipe she found the other day.  
  
She sat down at the small kitchen table, thoughtfully chewing a bite of cookie. After a couple of bites, she decided that the recipe was fine. However, she would try some variations later.  
  
Glancing at her watch, Makoto decided to start her homework. While she did not possess Ami's genius, she was a fair student, her grades much better than Usagi's and Minako's. However, the homework assignment tonight was for her physics, a subject she hated.  
  
She got her school bag and pulled out her physics textbook and notebook. Taking note of the assignment, she dutifully turned to the page and started the reading. Within moments she was forcing herself to read the next word.  
  
The current topic in the class was quantum physics, the branch of physics dealing with matter at the atomic level. Despite all her effect, Makoto could not make herself care about objects so tiny that humans would never be able to see them. Tonight's reading was about the wave/particle duality of the atom.  
  
"Why can't they make up their minds?!" she muttered, rereading a paragraph for the third time.  
  
She slammed the book closed in frustration. It was getting late and she was tired. Tackling the physics assignment was not helping her mood at all.  
  
It was too late to call Ami, she realized, surprised to see how late it actually was. She took her glass to the sink and rinsed it out. After tidying the room back up, she turned off the light in the kitchen.  
  
She paused in the living room, noticing the effect the moonlight had on the room. Since she had become a Senshi once more, the moon held different meanings and distant memories for her. Still in a state of reverie, she picked up a small frame picture.  
  
The picture was the last one she had been in with her parents, just a week before the fateful flight that had taken their lives. She traced their faces with the edge of a fingernail, allowing herself to feel the aching absence their loss had created in her life. "It was so unfair," she whispered.  
  
A tear splashed on the frame's glass. Makoto hugged the picture to her chest before setting back on a table. Heading to the window, she wiped the now noticed tears.  
  
In her dreams, she sometimes saw shadows of people that she knew that she was suppose to know. They were from her past, quite possibly from the Silver Millennium. However, Luna and Artemis could not give her any answers or even clues to how they might be.  
  
'Are there other Senshi out there?' she wondered, pressing her forehead against the cool glass. 'Are there others like me and my friends, fighting seemingly continuous battles against evil and wishing for normal lives?'  
  
Suddenly, something felt wrong. Feeling goosebumps appeared on her arms, Makoto turned to her front door. Without warning, the door was ripped off its hinges and landed in her living room.  
  
Two women entered the room, stepping around the battered door.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Makoto demanded, taking a defensive stance.  
  
The taller woman swept a glance over Makoto. "Please," she muttered. Placing one hand on her hip, she used the other to hurl a ball of energy at Makoto.  
  
Makoto dove out of the way, only to roll to dodge a similar strike from the woman's shorter, purple hair companion. Getting to her feet quickly, Makoto ran in a crouch to the kitchen, heading for the fire escape.  
  
"Come back here!" one of the women yelled.  
  
'Like hell I will,' Makoto thought. She hurled a couple of the kitchen chairs behind her and then reached into her pocket for her communicator, the whole time heading toward the fire escape. She needed to put some distance between her and the attackers before she could transform. 'And,' she realized glumly, 'I need help fast.'  
  
She kicked the window, not wasting the time trying to open it. She ignored the pain as the shards of glass tore at her leg. She was absently grateful that she was wearing pants.  
  
"I don't think so," the taller woman called when Makoto was halfway out the window. As Makoto made it to the landing of the fire escape, she felt something exploded behind. She pulled herself into a ball in a desperate attempt to protect herself from the hurling debris and the erupting flames.  
  
Makoto forced her protesting body to rise. She stumbled to the stairs of the fire escape as the two women emerged unscathed from her apartment. A series of energy balls sent Makoto into the metal guardrail of the fire escape and then into the alley below.  
  
She landed in a pile of trash before bouncing unto the pavement a few away. She could hear the two women coming leisurely down the fire escape after. Knowing that she could not fight in her present condition, she managed to open the communicator. She smiled as Ami's concerned voice crackled from the communicator and then the whole world faded black. 


	2. Chapter 1: A Reunion of Sorts

Chapter 1: A Reunion of Sorts  
  
Celeste Halley tried to ignore the hair and sweat on her face, concentrating on dodging the blows from her sparring partner. After a missed punch by Jonathan, she countered with a kick. However, before she could fully execute the move, Celeste found herself looking at the ceiling, trying to force air back into her lungs.  
  
"Celeste, you okay?" Jonathan immediately knelt beside her on the mat. "I didn't mean to knock the air out of you. Honest."  
  
Celeste gave a weak smile and pulled herself into a sitting position. "You would think I would anticipate that sweep of your by now," she said in between puffs of air.  
  
"Are you going to be okay?" Jonathan asked, his concern evident in his brown eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I think," Celeste replied in a normal tone. "But you could help me up, you know."  
  
Jonathan laughed before offering the helping hand. He and Celeste had been sparring together for six months now, quickly becoming good friends. She had been full of surprises and energy. Plus, she was quick, punishing Jonathan for any mistakes by fast strikes.  
  
"Want me to walk you home?" Jonathan asked as they walked off the mat and began to gather their stuff. It was only seven o'clock but the sun had already set on this crisp November evening.  
  
Celeste shook her head. "No, I've got to go to the library and pick up a book I need for a class. I think I will just walk over there and then catch a cab home."  
  
"Well, let me walk over there with you."  
  
Celeste look at him curiously. "It's just two blocks, Jonathan."  
  
"It would do me some good. Let me work some of my protesting muscles."  
  
Celeste sighed, knowing that Jonathan would not be happy until he had served his ego and walked her to the safety of the nearby library. "If you must come," she said, zipping up her gym bag. "But just to the library. Don't get any ideas that you are going to stick around and wait for a cab with me."  
  
"Deal."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool breeze of the November evening. The night air was refreshing after the stuffiness of the public library. The evening was so peaceful that Celeste changed her mind and decided to walk the few blocks back to her apartment.  
  
She glanced at the familiar buildings as she past, pausing outside the Johnson Antique store, which specialize in Southern heirlooms. Her family had roots in Tennessee, including a great-something who had lead a Confederate cavalry unit. However, during the Great Depression, her grandfather, Horatio Halley, had moved the family to the West to the city.  
  
Her father, James Edmund Halley, had moved the family to the suburbs before her birth.  
  
When she was six, her parents were killed in a boat accident while they vacationed in Hawaii. Her great-aunt moved from Tennessee to live with her. A year ago, Aunt Grace had died in her sleep, a month after Celeste's high school graduation.  
  
Celeste lived in a two bedroom apartment a couple of blocks away from the townhouse she lived in with her parents and then Aunt Grace. Her parents had left a sizable trust fund, which had been increased by Aunt Grace. Unsure about what she wanted to do with her life, Celeste was a part-time student at the local college and volunteered a couple of hours a week at the hospital.  
  
Suddenly, Celeste realized that someone was behind her. Peering further into the Johnson store window, she make out two women standing behind her. Choking back a sense of panic, Celeste turned and began walking back toward the library, the only open public place nearby.  
  
She almost began to run when she noticed that the women were now following her. 'Maybe they are just enjoying the night as well,' she thought, trying to justify the pursuit. However, something in her mind told her that the women were evil and intended to do her harm.  
  
"Now, Galena," one of the women said.  
  
Celeste did not wait to find out what "now" was, running at full speed for the library. Without warning, something hit Celeste in the back, stinging her whole body with pain. Dazed, she picked herself up from the sidewalk.  
  
As Celeste staggered to her feet, the two women appeared before her, almost out of thin air. The taller woman had ice blue eyes and straight, pure white hair. The shorter, young woman had yellow-green eyes and curly, dark purple hair. Both were dressed entirely in black.  
  
"I don't know why Scorpios thought that this would be so hard," the younger woman muttered, watching Celeste with contempt.  
  
"You should never underestimate an opponent, Galena," the other replied. The woman grabbed Celeste's book from the ground. She handed the library card to Galena.  
  
"You were right, Gypsum. It belongs to Celeste Halley."  
  
"I am checking out that book for a friend," Celeste said, finding her voice. The two women looked at her in surprise.  
  
"You're not Celeste?" Galena asked, her eyes wide.  
  
"No," Celeste answered angrily. "My name is Andrea. Celeste went out of town and asked me to pick up that book for her."  
  
"Where is Celeste now?" Gypsum asked, stepping closer to her.  
  
"I don't know. I think the mountains. I'm not sure."  
  
"You're toying with us," Gypsum said, grabbing Celeste by her coat and pulling her off the ground. "I don't appreciate that at all." Then she flung Celeste into an alley.  
  
Celeste watched the woman enter the alley through the veil her auburn hair had created. She forced herself to her feet, realizing how dangerous the situation was. She assumed a defensive stance.  
  
Gypsum smirked. "How sad, Celeste. Really pathetic."  
  
Celeste watched in horror as a ball of white electrical energy formed in Gypsum's hand. 'How am I suppose to defend myself against that?' Celeste thought.  
  
Gypsum threw the ball. The electricity flowed throughout Celeste's body. Mercifully the pain soon stopped and Celeste collapsed against a wall.  
  
Gypsum strolled over to Celeste, followed by Galena. "And to think that this is Sol, Galena. That is really pathetic."  
  
Celeste lifted her head. 'Sol?' she wondered. 'What does the sun have to do with me?'  
  
A strange, warm breeze blew threw the alley. Gypsum and Galena looked at each other and then around the alley, concerned. Then, Celeste heard footsteps.  
  
"Who are you?" Galena demanded.  
  
"A concerned citizen, you could say," a female voice answered in a slightly accented voice.  
  
"Where's the costume party?" Gypsum sneered, eyeing the stranger's unusual sailor outfit.  
  
"Leave the girl alone, and tell Scorpios to not bother her again."  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking," Gypsum said, walking toward the newcomer. Galena followed.  
  
"Care to back those words up?" Gypsum continued.  
  
"If I must," the woman sighed. Celeste could not move herself to get a good view of her. "If you want to do things the hard way."  
  
Celeste did see the flashes of light caused by the energy spheres growing in Gypsum's and Galena's hands.  
  
"Dead Scream!!"  
  
Purple light filled the light, making Celeste shield her face. When she could open her eyes, Celeste saw that both Gypsum and Galena were injured.  
  
"Who are you?" Galena whispered in awe.  
  
"Shall I repeat the attack or are you two going to leave now?"  
  
"I don't run from anyone," Gypsum spat.  
  
"I do," Galena said and disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"Galena! Get back here, you coward!"  
  
"It looks like you're on your own," the woman said.  
  
Gypsum glared, backing away from the woman to Celeste. Gypsum put a hand behind her back, creating another energy ball. She showed it to the woman before throwing at the girl behind her. Celeste shrieked in pain as the energy once more sped through her already battered body.  
  
"We'll meet again," Gypsum said, stepping through a portal and disappearing.  
  
The woman immediately knelt beside Celeste, checking the extent of the injuries. The wind ruffled her long, dark green hair. Celeste opened her eyes, staring at the red and black sailor outfit before moving her eyes to the tan, sympathetic face.  
  
"Puu?" Celeste asked before slipping into unconsciousness.  
  
The Guardian of Time smiled. "Finally someone remembers me," she muttered a half-smile crossing her face. Then she gently picked Celeste up and disappear into the shadows of the night. 


	3. Chapter 2: Partial Answers

Chapter 2: Partial Answers  
  
The streaming sunlight from an opened window awoke Celeste. Disoriented, she was glad to discover that she was in her own bed. Taking stock of the situation, she quickly realized that she was in one of nightgowns that she didn't particularly like.  
  
"What's going on?" Celeste muttered, rubbing her eyes as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
She scooted closer to the edge. As her legs became free of the comforter, she noticed the soreness of her muscles. "Was it a dream?" she wondered, gently rubbing her hand down one injured leg.  
  
It seemed that every muscle ached, but that the burns and cuts she remembered having were gone. She glanced at her alarm clock, the red numbers informing her it was 10 o'clock in the morning. Groaning, Celeste realized that she had missed half of her classes for the day.  
  
A soft knock on her bedroom door startled Celeste. She watched as the door opened and a tall woman with long, dark green hair entered the room, carrying a tray. "Do you still like herbal tea?" the woman asked. "I found quite a bit in your kitchen."  
  
"I love herbal tea," Celeste replied. "You're the woman who rescued me last night."  
  
"Yes, I am," the woman replied, setting the tray on the small table beside Celeste's bed. "How much do you remember about last night?"  
  
"Gypsum and Galena attacked me, I think. They mentioned someone named Scorpios and they called me Sol. You told them to tell Scorpios to leave me alone. Who is this Scorpios? Why did they call me Sol? Why did I call you Puu?"  
  
The woman sat down on the bed beside Celeste with an amused half-smile. "You called me Puu because that was a nickname you had for me. My name is Meiou Setsuna and I live in Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"How do I know you, Setsuna?" Celeste asked, confused. 'How did I know her first name was really Setsuna and not Meiou?'  
  
"It was a long, long time ago, Celeste. So long ago, I was surprised that you remembered me at all." Again, her smile was amused, but somehow sad.  
  
"Who is Scorpios? Why did Gypsum and Galena call me Sol?"  
  
"I wish that I could tell you everything, Celeste. However, there is a time for every purpose. Right now, you need to rest. Your friend, Jonathan, called, curious about why you had missed some of your classes. I told him that you are ill. He is coming shortly."  
  
"He worries about me too much," Celeste grumbled.  
  
"He is a concerned friend, and you can never have too many," Setsuna replied. "I think I had better go before he arrives to save some difficult questions. I will leave some information on how you can reach me. If anything troubles you or you just want to talk, I am here. I will help all that I can, Celeste."  
  
"I know I am going to see you again, Setsuna, so I won't bother with goodbye. I'll see you later."  
  
"Later, Celeste," with a wave and a true smile, Setsuna left the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste was curled up on her couch, watching soap operas when Jonathan arrived. She laughed in spite of herself when she opened her door to find Jonathan swamped with bags of groceries.  
  
"I am going to make you some homemade soup," he announced, heading straight to the kitchen. "No arguments."  
  
"Jonathan, I'm a lot better now. You don't have to go through all of this for me. Really," Celeste protested on his heels.  
  
She silently moaned as Jonathan ignored her, pulling out the largest pot she owned. Whisking by her, he soon found a knife and a cutting board and started chopping some carrots. When she tried to peek inside one of the grocery bags, he ordered her out of the kitchen and back to the couch.  
  
"Just remember I hate onions," Celeste called over her shoulder, as she stalked back to the couch. Muttering about Jonathan's over-inflated ego and chauvinistic behavior, she surfed through the channels. She paused when she found a documentary on the origin of the universe.  
  
Jonathan left the soup to simmer and sat down on the couch next to Celeste. "The origin of the universe? Anyone who watches this for fun must be sick!"  
  
Celeste shot him an evil look. "I enjoy learning about space. You need to expand your horizons, Jonathan."  
  
"Well, it's your TV," he said diplomatically, letting the argument drop. "Who was the woman who answered the phone this morning?"  
  
"Oh, that was Setsuna. She's an old friend."  
  
"You never mentioned her before or that she was going to visit."  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything, Jonathan!" Celeste cried. "But," she continued in a nicer tone, "she just arrived out of the blue last night."  
  
"Talk about timing," Jonathan said. "Just when you got sick."  
  
"Yeah, pretty weird," Celeste said, turning her attention back to the TV. However, she couldn't concentrate on the program. 


	4. Chapter 3: More than Dreams?

Chapter 3: More Than Dreams?  
  
Celeste fumbled through her living room to the kitchen, taking several seconds to find the light switch. As the florescent lights flickered to live, she was momentarily blinded. Rubbing her eyes, she reached for the tea kettle and filled it with water from the tap.  
  
Setting the kettle on the glowing stove burner, Celeste left the kitchen and re-entered the living room. She walked to the sliding glass doors that lead to the small patio her townhouse boasted. Unconsciously, she pulled the lapels of her robe tighter against her neck, trying to fend off a sensation of being cold that she couldn't shake.  
  
She had woken up moments earlier, screaming, "Charon!" Now, somewhat more calm, she tried to piece the fractured images of that nightmare. She remembered a swirling gray darkness, a pale woman with red hair, and a man who reminded her greatly of Jonathan.  
  
The woman had laughed maniacally as Celeste and the man struggled to reach her. He had reached the laughing woman first. The next thing Celeste remembered was the man screaming as black smoked began to surround him. Then the man stabbed himself with a sword as the woman's continuous laughter grew even louder.  
  
The whistle of the tea kettle drew Celeste back into the kitchen. She mechanically got a mug and a tea bag. She hoped the tea would relax her as she carried the warm mug of steaming liquid back to the glass doors.  
  
'Who is Charon?' she wondered, studying the bright full moon above the city skyline. She tried to dismiss it as just a nightmare, a result from that strange encounter with Gypsum and Galena, but something told her that this would far deeper. 'Should I contact Setsuna?'  
  
Despite the woman's help, Celeste was still wary of involving herself with Setsuna. Besides, what could Setsuna do in Japan while Celeste was in the United States? Thinking of geography, Celeste was still puzzled by the episode of the night before, especially Setsuna's appearance and her strange sailor outfit.  
  
Celeste slowly sipped the tea, letting the warm seep into her body. Gradually, the sense of cold disappeared and the tension eased out of her body. As she drained the cup, she gave the moon one last look before going back into the kitchen.  
  
She rinsed the mug and empty the extra water from the kettle. Now sleepy once more, Celeste turned out the light and returned to her room. She hoped that she would have no more nightmares that night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She was so tired that she had to struggle to carry Charon. The rational part of her knew that he was dead but she clung to the desperate hope that the Queen could help her somehow. Serenity had to help.  
  
Closing her eyes in concentration, she pooled her energy to transport them to the palace of the Moon Kingdom. Her orange-red aura enveloped them. Using the majority of what strength she had left, she teleported.  
  
Suddenly, she was surrounded by rubble, chunks of buildings marred by cracks and burns. The entire landscape was covered by a smoky fog the veiled most of the scene. Choking on a sob, she carried Charon as fast as she could to where she knew the palace should be.  
  
Tears now poured down her face as she saw the rubble of the palace. "No," she sobbed. "Please, no!"  
  
Her sobs grew louder and more anguished as she continued to walk through the battlefield, sometimes finding a severed limb or other personal possession of one of the Moon Kingdom citizens. However, she immediately still when she discovered a body laying in the center of where the palace once stood. The crescent moon wand confirmed what she had already feared.  
  
She feel to her knees out of weariness and hopelessness. She was vaguely aware that Charon's body had fallen out of her arms and sharp rocks were cutting into her legs. She was so numb.  
  
The Queen appeared as if she was sleeping, her eyes closed in a peaceful expression. Realizing that everything and everyone was gone, she allowed her eyes to succumb to tears again, her sobs swallowed by the oppressive silence of the ruins. It was all her fault; she had failed.  
  
She looked around her one time, a calm resolve slowly replacing the tears. She had nothing and no one left. It was all gone. There was nothing left to live for.  
  
She cradled Charon in her arms once more, running her fingers through the night-colored hair. She glided her gloved fingers over a cheekbone before moving her hand underneath his chin. She kissed him briefly one last time, praying that they would be united once again.  
  
Summing the last of her energy, she prepared to use her final attack. The words floated off into the void of space, creating no echo, as breeze scattered the newly formed ashes. Everything once more was silent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste groaned as she rolled over, realizing that it was five o'clock in the morning. Her prayer for no more nightmares had gone unanswered, as the same sequence of images plague her dreams for the past week. Desperate for some kind of answer, Celeste reached into her drawer and studied the information that Setsuna had left her.  
  
'Should I contact Setsuna about these dreams?' Celeste wondered. Glancing back at the clock, she realized that she had slept no more than four hours that night. 'I have to do something,' she told herself.  
  
She took the sheet of paper with her to her computer. As she waited for the machine to come on, she mulled over the latest part of the nightmare sequence. 'Were these memories of a past life?' she wondered, clicking the icon connecting her to the Internet. 'But a Moon Kingdom?' her rational side countered.  
  
As she access her e-mailbox, Celeste was surprised to see a new message in her mailbox from Setsuna. She clicked to open the message, cursing the slow connection. The message was short, but it froze Celeste to the bone:  
  
"Gypsum and Galena are in Tokyo." 


	5. Chapter 4: Revelations and Goodbye

Chapter 4: Revelations and Goodbye  
  
Celeste paused in mid-stride in her study, unsure if she had truly heard her doorbell. She turned off the nearby radio and heard the seemingly insistent peal of her doorbell. Quickly, she headed for the door.  
  
"I'm coming," she called, her socked feet noiseless on the carpet. She absently tucked a stray auburn strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
She peered through the peephole, taken back to see Jonathan there. She undid the chain lock and flipped the switches of the two dead bolts. She opened the door and Jonathan immediately came inside, not waiting for her usual invitation.  
  
Once he had entered the room, Jonathan turned and looked at her, studying her with such intensity that Celeste suddenly became extremely nervous. Shutting the door, she gave a large smile.  
  
"So, what are you up to this afternoon?" Her cheerful sounded artificial even to her ears.  
  
Jonathan's hands burrowed deeper into his coat pockets. "Why did you withdraw from college, Celeste?"  
  
His brown eyes asked for an explanation. She felt her face flush. What kind of explanation could she really give him?  
  
"How did you find out?" she asked in a crisp tone, resuming her usual defensive persona.  
  
"Professor Armstrong stopped me as I was heading to my history class. He asked me to get to reconsider your decision. He said that he would give any extension that you need, Celeste."  
  
Noticing her expression becoming more guarded, he sighed. "What's going? Why are suddenly dropping out of school with three weeks before finals?"  
  
Celeste leaned against her door, debating her choices. She reluctantly decided on the truth. "I'm going to Japan, Jonathan."  
  
His eyes almost popped. "Japan?! What's in Japan?!"  
  
"Setsuna has a problem and I'm going to Tokyo to see if I can help."  
  
"What kind of problem does this woman have that no one else in Tokyo, let alone the rest of Japan, can help her?!" he cried. "You don't even speak Japanese, Celeste!"  
  
"How would you know, Jonathan?" she countered, her temper flaring. She never could tolerate being yelled at by anyone. "You don't know everything about me. You have only known me for a few months."  
  
"I thought I knew enough to be your friend," he muttered. He studied her for a moment and then sighed. "Why do I have to keep fighting to be a part of your life, Celeste? Why won't you let me in?"  
  
Celeste looked down at her socks, unable to see the confused pain on his face. He continued to be there for her, no matter how horrible she had treated him. Jonathan was the only friend that she had in this city. So, why did she constantly try to push him away?  
  
"I'm sorry, Jonathan," she said softly. "Every person that I have loved has died. As silly as this sounds, I feared that something might happen to you as well, and I don't think I could take another death."  
  
Jonathan crossed the room and gently squeezed one of her shoulders. He realized how hard it was for her to admit any of her feelings, especially one of her biggest fears. Somehow he couldn't find the right words to say to her.  
  
"No one should spend their life alone," he said finally. "I really want to be your friend, Celeste."  
  
She slowly looked up from her socks and meet his gaze. She gradually began to smile.  
  
"So, as your friend," he said, withdrawing his hand, "what can I do to help you prepare for this crazy trip of yours?"  
  
"I'm mostly packed already," Celeste replied, leading him to the study. "But I do need a ride to the airport, if you think you could manage."  
  
"I think I could handle that. Anything else?"  
  
"Well," Celeste began, a twinkle in her eyes, "my suitcase is pretty heavy."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Despite Celeste's assurances that she would be okay, Jonathan stayed with her at the airport. He had watched as she checked her baggage, bought her a quick dinner at one of the airport restaurants, and waited with her at the boarding gate.  
  
"Now boarding for Flight 1183," an airliner official announced over the public address system. "Please have your boarding pass ready."  
  
"Well, this is my flight," Celeste said, reaching down to pick up her carry- on bag.  
  
Jonathan was quicker and handed it to her, his fingers lingering over hers. "I noticed that you are taking your computer with you. If you get a chance, let me know that you are okay. Call me collect if you have to."  
  
"Jonathan, I'll be fine," she protested, readjusting the bag's strap on her shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, I know," he said. "But it would make me sleep easier."  
  
He paused, embarrassed by the admission. "Anyway, let me know when you are coming back and I'll met you here, okay?"  
  
Celeste nodded and gave him a quick hug. "I promise to contact you when I can. Later," she said softly and headed toward the boarding gate.  
  
"See ya," he called to her retreating form. "Watch out for the sushi!"  
  
Celeste turned back and looked at him, an unbelieving yet amused expression on her face. "I'll be sure to ship you some."  
  
Jonathan forced himself to chuckle slightly. He watched as she quickly went through the line. As she handed her boarding pass, Celeste paused to wave at him and then boarded.  
  
He stayed long enough to watch the plane take off. As he walked through the airport alone, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was very wrong in Tokyo. He hoped that Celeste would be all right. 


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams Explained

Chapter 5: Dreams Explained  
  
Celeste dropped her luggage unceremoniously onto the beige carpeting. She nudged the door closed with her foot. She was half way across the room when she remembered to lock the door.  
  
Her jet-lagged body was screaming for sleep, despite the fact that it was mid-afternoon in Tokyo. After setting her watch to local time, Celeste pulled a clean set of clothes out of her suitcase. She wanted desperately to take a shower first.  
  
The warm water relaxed her, easing some of the strain and weariness that plagued her body. Finally willing herself into action, Celeste reached for her shampoo bottle. The aroma of the shampoo and the massage of her scalp relaxed Celeste even further.  
  
Satisfied that she was completely cleaned, Celeste allowed herself to soak under the streaming water once again. She sighed contentedly, resting her forehead against the cool wall of the shower unit. She slowly, dreamily, closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I thought that you would be happy for me," she said, turning to study the landscape. 'Why she is so against this? I thought that she was my friend.'  
  
Pluto sighed, then studied the landscape before them as well. Conflicting emotions were battling inside. The friend part wanted to say that she was overjoyed, but the ever vigilant warrior part reminded her of the conflict of duty the situation would cause.  
  
"I am happy for you," she finally said. She wanted her friend to have some true happiness. 'Before everything ends,' Pluto thought miserably, tightening her grip on the garden wall she was sitting on.  
  
She gave Pluto a quizzical look, annoyed that the Guardian of Time was still studying their surroundings. Then she noticed her companion's rigid postured. She crossed her arms and legs in one movement.  
  
"You could act like it, you know?" she said, frustrated, looking out once more. "Are you jealous?"  
  
"Jealous? Of you and Charon?" Pluto gave a half-smile, completely noticing the frustration she was creating in the red-head. "I am happy for you, Sol."  
  
Pluto paused, her half-smile growing. "Although I am not sure what you see in him."  
  
"Oh, Setsuna-chan, you are too cruel," she cried. Then, grudgingly, she allowed herself to smile.  
  
Setsuna's expression softened. "I am truly happy for you and Charon, Tennyo- chan."  
  
* * * * *  
  
With shaky hands, Celeste turned off the water and pulled the shower curtain back. More memories flooded through her mind. The barrage was threatening to overwhelm her.  
  
Somehow she dried herself off and got dressed. She only dried her hair with a towel before brushing and braiding it so that it hung down her back. Noticing the tears spilling down her cheeks, Celeste flung herself unto the bed, sobbing into one of the hotel pillows.  
  
'All those people gone!' her mind screamed, as image after image flickered across it. 'Why? Why?!'  
  
There was no answer. Slowly the tears subsided and Celeste rose to go wash her face. The cool water felt good against the red, blotchy face her tears had created.  
  
Regaining some of her composure, she returned to the main room. She numbly straightened the pillows and sat down on the bed. Sighing, she decided to lie down.  
  
"Why am I here? Why was I reborn?" she asked aloud. Again, there was no answer. "Did Setsuna die in Beryl's attack on the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
She didn't know. As the Guardian of Time, Pluto's first duty was preserving the Timeline. However, it was that duty only that superseded her loyalty to Moon Kingdom. But even Setsuna could be rebellious and allow emotion to take control, part of her argued.  
  
Giving up on sleep, Celeste walked to the sliding glass doors that lead to the balcony of her room. The sun was now setting in Tokyo, increasing the shadows of the city. Somehow Celeste knew that the answers she was looking were here in Tokyo.  
  
Question after question plagued her, as each new fragment of what could be memories was revived. 'Why did Pluto call me 'Tennyo-chan'? What part does Charon play in all of this? What part do I play?'  
  
"Konbanha, Meiou-misu," Celeste greeted, not turning away from the glass doors.  
  
"And to you. Although, there is no need to be so formal," Setsuna replied in English. She walked across the room, admiring the view from the glass doors as well.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Celeste asked.  
  
"I know you well, Celeste-chan."  
  
Celeste crossed her arms, realizing that was the only answer she would get from Setsuna. "Then how did you know Gypsum and Galena are in Tokyo?" she retorted. "Are they friends of yours as well?"  
  
"Of course not," Setsuna reprimanded, her violet eyes boring into Celeste's green ones.  
  
Sighing, Setsuna turned her attention back to the sunset. Celeste noticed as a sense of pain and weariness in the tall, green-haired woman. She wished that she hadn't snapped at Setsuna but she wanted to know how Setsuna knew where Gypsum and Galena were.  
  
"I know Gypsum and Galena are in Tokyo because they attacked a friend of mine," Setsuna said finally with resignation.  
  
"How long ago?" Celeste asked in shock.  
  
"A few days after the attack on you," she replied, her voice still soft.  
  
"Is your friend okay?"  
  
"The doctors hope she will recover. I wasn't there to help her, and now Mako-chan is paying for my mistake."  
  
Celeste felt sorry for Setsuna, wishing that she would not blame herself for the attack. However, as the Guardian of Time, shouldn't she had known of the attack before it had happened? Celeste shook her head, however the friend's name seemed familiar.  
  
"Mako-chan? As in Makoto?"  
  
"Hai," Setsuna answered, turning to face Celeste. A gleam of interest flickered in her eyes. "Why do you ask? Do you know Kino Makoto?"  
  
"The name Makoto seems so familiar to me," Celeste murmured. She paused, deliberating over her next question. "Was I Sailor Sol?"  
  
Setsuna smiled. "What makes you think that, Celeste-chan?"  
  
"I have been having these dreams. There are so vivid, Setsuna, as if they are memories. But there are of a kingdom on the moon and a young princess's court."  
  
Her eyes pleaded with Setsuna. "Am I losing my mind?"  
  
"Iie," Setsuna said. "They are memories. You are realizing your past. Your new ability to speak Japanese is one example. You have never studied Japanese, ne?"  
  
"I have never studied a foreign language," Celeste said, shaking her head.  
  
"Yet you greeted me in Japanese."  
  
"It seemed appropriate." Celeste paused. "What does 'tennyo' mean?"  
  
"It means 'celestial maiden' in Japanese."  
  
"Was that my name or part of my name? You called me that once on a garden wall." Celeste's voice trailed off.  
  
"Your name was Shinsei Tennyo, the 'celestial maiden nascent.' And, yes, you are Sailor Sol."  
  
"What happened to the court of the Moon princess?" The fragments were now beginning to fall into place for Celeste, recreating a life that she once had.  
  
"They have been reborn, as well. They have faced numerous enemies as the Senshi of their respectful kingdoms. They live here in Tokyo, as I do."  
  
"And the rest of the royal families of Sol?"  
  
Setsuna turned toward the Tokyo skyline, hoping to mask the tears that were welling in her eyes. "Queen Serenity had only enough strength to send the Senshi and a few select others to be reborn," she replied softly.  
  
"Don't the Senshi remember their families? Their mothers, fathers, sisters, brothers?"  
  
"No, their memories are sufficient to explain their roles as Senshi. No further. Princess Serenity remembers her mother only."  
  
"Her mother was Queen Serenity. Of course she would have to remember her lineage. Was that your decision, Setsuna? To deprived them of memories of their families? To deprive Princess Serenity the memories of her father?"  
  
"I did it to protect them," Setsuna replied, her tone defensive. "Why give them memories of families they can never see again? They had enough to cope with resuming their roles as Senshi.  
  
"Am I to give them those memories now, Celeste? Destroy their trust in me by revealing I have kept memories from them?"  
  
Celeste shook her head softly. "I don't know, Setsuna. It seems unfair that they don't remember their families."  
  
"I didn't make that decision lightly," Setsuna said, watching the lights of Tokyo at night.  
  
"There are many things that I know that I can never reveal without jeopardizing the Timeline. The Timeline must be preserved at all costs, Celeste."  
  
"Did you die during the attack on the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"No," the Guardian of Time replied softly. "The Timeline forbade my participation. I was at the Gates of Time when the attack occurred."  
  
"You knew it was going to happen." Celeste's tone was emotionless.  
  
"There was nothing I could have done to stop it and still preserve the Timeline, Celeste."  
  
The two were silent for a moment, preoccupied by thoughts of the Silver Millennium. Finally, Celeste turned to Setsuna. Her green eyes locked with Setsuna's violet ones.  
  
"I want to see Makoto." 


	7. Chapter 6: Visitation

Chapter 6: Visitation  
  
The streaming sunlight woke Celeste the next morning. Shielding her eyes with her arm, she pulled the curtains closed. Checking the time on her watch, Celeste stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
She and Setsuna had spent the majority of the night talking. Celeste was interested to know how each of the princesses were doing. She was happy to learn that Michiru and Haruka had been reunited, but she was concerned when she heard that Serenity and Endymion were together as well.  
  
"But, Setsuna, didn't you have feelings for Endymion?" she had protested.  
  
Setsuna had smiled, but the smile was bittersweet. "Endymion and Serenity are destined for each other. Who am I to challenge fate, Celeste?"  
  
Celeste jumped into the shower, grateful that the splash of hot water was waking her up. Setsuna had promised to meet Celeste in the lobby of the hotel in time for them to be at the hospital the opening of Makoto's visiting hours. She had enough time to get ready.  
  
Despite the hours of sleep she had gotten, Celeste was still jet-lagged. Drying her hair, she sat down at the desk, turning on her computer. She pulled the collar of her robe tighter against her neck as the air conditioner came on.  
  
She quickly went to her e-mail, glancing through her electronic mailbox. Surprised to find something from Jonathan, she opened the message. She laughed uncontrollably at the image of a young man being slapped repeatedly with a fan owned by a large woman in a kimono.  
  
"I hope things are great in Tokyo. Let me know that you are okay. Beware of the sushi.  
  
--Jonathan"  
  
After saving the card, Celeste paused. 'How much can I tell him?' she wondered, drumming her fingers on the desk. 'I can't open this with 'Hi, Jonathan. Japan is great. Guess what? I'm a reincarnated warrior from the Moon Kingdom.' That definitely wouldn't work.'  
  
Deciding to be serious, she started her letter. 'Be truthful and don't reveal everything you know,' she thought. Her fingers began to fly across the keys.  
  
"Jonathan, hi. I got your card and it was hilarious. So far I haven't encounter any women in kimonos, but I will be on the lookout. I am pretty jet-lagged but I am functional. Setsuna and I are going to spend the day together, visiting some of her friends. We'll see how it goes. I will tell you more later, when I can. --Celeste"  
  
Assured that the message was sent, she shut the computer down. Celeste began to dig through her suitcase, trying to decided on what to wear. She gave up on trying to be fashionable and decided on a pair of jeans, a white turtleneck, a light green sweater, and her tennis shoes.  
  
'At least I will be comfortable,' she thought, as she put on the clothes. She returned to the bathroom. She dried her hair and braided it, securing the end with a matching green scrunchie. Then she brushed her teeth and put on her lip gloss, the only make-up she wore.  
  
Grabbing her watch and her purse, she realized that she had just enough time to get to the lobby to meet Setsuna. She quickly turned off the lights and locked the door behind her. Slipping the key into her purse, she headed for the elevator.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste fought the urge to rub her arms as she followed Setsuna through the maze of hallways of the hospital. She always felt helpless in hospitals, since she had watched three members of her family die in one. Forcing herself to stay calm, she almost collide with Setsuna when the older woman stopped outside a room.  
  
"Celeste, are you all right?" Setsuna asked, her violet eyes studying her companion. "We can leave if you want. You do not have to stay."  
  
"I'm fine," Celeste said. "I really want to see Makoto."  
  
"Okay, but if you feel liking leaving, just tell me." With a final concerned look, Setsuna opened the door and stepped inside. Celeste followed.  
  
The tall brunette in the bed was surrounded by machines. A series of various beeps indicated that several monitors were keeping track of the patient's condition. The woman's face had three cuts that required stitches, numerous scrapes, and a huge bruise along her right jaw.  
  
Her right wrist and forearm was encased in a cast, while its mirror was almost entirely wrapped in gauze bandages. The light blue hospital gown seemed to enhance her pallor. From the chest down, she was covered by a navy blue blanket.  
  
"Any change?" Setsuna asked in Japanese, drawing Celeste's attention to the other occupants of the room.  
  
A blonde girl with pigtails sitting not far from the bed shook her head sadly, her eyes never leaving the inhabitant of the bed. The tall, dark- haired man standing behind her, tightened his grip on her shoulders comfortingly. Turning his attention to Setsuna, he asked who the other girl was, Celeste was able to figure out.  
  
"This is my friend, Halley Celeste," Setsuna replied, gesturing to her. "She is visiting me from the United States."  
  
"From the United States?" he repeated in English. "I went to college there for a while. My name is Mamoru Chiba."  
  
The girl with pigtails looked up at him in confusion. "Mamo-chan?" she whispered.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mamoru-san," Celeste replied in Japanese. She noticed the glimmer of surprise in his eyes.  
  
"I am Tsukino Usagi," the blonde girl replied, studying Celeste. "I didn't realize that Setsuna-chan had any friends." Realizing her blunder, she quickly added, "From America, I mean."  
  
"Setsuna-chan does enjoy her secrets at times," Celeste replied, drawing an censorious look from Setsuna. "It is nice to meet you, Usagi-san."  
  
"Please, call me Usagi-chan. Any friend of Setsuna is a friend of mine," she said.  
  
The door opened revealing another girl with long, blonde hair and a girl with short, blue hair. Both seemed surprised to see Celeste and quickly entered the room. Exchanging glances, the new arrivals turned and looked at Setsuna expectantly.  
  
"This is my friend, Halley Celeste, who is visiting from America," Setsuna explained.  
  
"An American?! Wicked cool!" the blonde exclaimed in English. Noticing Celeste's amused look, she began quickly subdued. "I'm Aino Minako," she said, extending her hand. "You can call me Mina. I used to live in England, which explains my English."  
  
She gestured to her blue-haired companion. "Ami-chan here is very smart and knows English as well. Mamoru-san," again she gestured, "went to college in America for a while."  
  
"Yes, he has already told me. Nice to meet you, Mina-san."  
  
"I am Ami Mizuno. It is a pleasure to meet you, Celeste-san."  
  
Celeste bowed politely to her. "Likewise," she replied in accented Japanese. "But, please, can you call me Celeste-chan? The other seems so formal."  
  
The girl nodded. "Of course. Then you must call me Ami-chan."  
  
Ami turned to Mamoru. "Any changes?"  
  
"No, she is still in the coma," he replied, turning everyone's attention back to Makoto.  
  
"We can't get any response from her at all," Usagi whimpered.  
  
Someone knocked on the door, and a nurse entered the room with a clipboard. "A lot of visitors today," she remarked, studying the instruments that surrounded Makoto. "That's the best thing for her right now." With that comment, she scribbled on her clipboard and left.  
  
Celeste was surprised by the quick visit. Noticing her expression, Mamoru smiled slightly. "The doctor was in here an hour ago. He did a pretty thorough examination."  
  
"How long have you and Usagi-chan been here?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Since six o'clock last night," Usagi replied.  
  
"I wouldn't let the nurse kick us out," Mamoru added.  
  
"She was nice enough to bring us pillows and blankets," Usagi retorted.  
  
"Usagi-chan, you can't keep this up," Ami said, her concern evident. "You can't go to school and be up here all the time. You have to take a break."  
  
"Ami-chan's right," Minako stated. "You are going to make yourself sick at this pace."  
  
"I have to be here," Usagi said softly. "I need to be here for Mako-chan."  
  
A series of beeps echoed in the room. Ami quickly excused herself and left the room. Within moments, she stuck her head in the door. "We are needed," she said simply and disappeared into the hallway once more.  
  
With one more look at Makoto, Usagi rose and headed to the door with Mamoru. "It was nice meeting you, Celeste-chan," she said.  
  
"I will be with you in a moment," Setsuna informed the pair. Mamoru nodded and ushered Usagi into the hallway.  
  
"What's going on?" Celeste demanded once the door was closed.  
  
"Can you stay here with Mako-chan?"  
  
"Yes, but where are you going?"  
  
"I'll be back in a while," Setsuna said and left the room.  
  
Sighing in frustration, Celeste took Usagi's chair. She studied Mako, watching her chest rise and fall as she breathed. "Why you, Mako-chan? Why did they chose you?" 


	8. Chapter 7: Resurrection

Chapter 7: Resurrection  
  
Mercury led the group through the streets of Tokyo. "These readings are almost identical to the readings I got when Mako-chan was attacked," she said, scrolling through files of information. "Whoever it is, they are using a lot of energy."  
  
"I can't wait to repay them for what they did to Mako-chan," Mars muttered, cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Same here," Venus replied.  
  
"Don't be too cocky," Tuxedo Kamen warned. "If they had enough power to put Jupiter out of the way, they will be pretty powerful opponents."  
  
Both Mars and Venus sobered at his warning. Trying not to dwell on their missing friend, Sailor Moon focused on keeping up with Mercury.  
  
"It should be around this corner," Mercury called over her shoulder, continuing to study the endless stream of data.  
  
Everyone paused, stunned by the scene before them. Two women were tearing up the street, terrorizing everyone in the streets. Cars were overturned, and mailboxes and lightpoles littered the ground. The majority of the store windows were broked, the shattered glass glistening like diamonds on the pavement.  
  
"Stop right there," Sailor Moon ordered. "I will not let you ruin everyone's Saturday afternoon. In the name of the moon, I will punish those who do evil, and that means you."  
  
"Cute speech," the woman with white hair muttered.  
  
"I think her odangos are too tight," the one with purple hair replied.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The women dodged the attacks, throwing a series of black energy at them.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!!"  
  
"What the?" one of the attackers cried.  
  
"Gypsum, I can't see a thing!"  
  
"That's the point," Mars said. "Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
Mercury's fog cleared to show the white hair woman burned and the younger woman bounded by Venus's chain.  
  
"Did you honestly think this would hold me?" the woman with purple hair demanded. Instantly, dark energy crackled around the chain. Venus screamed in pain as the attack continued.  
  
"Venus!" Mercury cried. "Shine Aqua . . ."  
  
"I don't think so," the white hair woman said. As the words were spoken, Mercury became encased by dark energy.  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
"Pathetic, really," the purple hair woman muttered. "And to think Scorpios was concerned."  
  
The white hair woman watched a ball of dark energy grow in her hand. Then she jumped up and threw the ball to the ground. The ball exploded, sending dark energy everywhere.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen threw himself in front of Sailor Moon. With grim satisfaction, he realized that he was taking the blow entirely. "Usako," he whispered as he collapsed.  
  
"Mamo-chan!" she wailed, clutching the lapels of his jacket. "Mamo-chan, no!"  
  
The two women towered over Sailor Moon as she clutched her love tight. "It looks like you are alone, Sailor Moon," the taller woman commented.  
  
"Won't Scorpios be happy when we deliver the Moon Princess," her companion beamed.  
  
"Nightie night," the two said together, each producing an energy ball.  
  
Suddenly a someone appeared in a blur of red and orange. The person grabbed Sailor Moon under her arms and leapt into the air, treating Sailor Moon as if she were weightless. Breathless, Sailor Moon looked up at her savior, shocked to find it was a girl.  
  
"Who are you?" she whispered, once they were atop a neighboring building.  
  
The girl stood on the ledge of the building, looking down at the two women standing in the street below. She ignored Sailor Moon's question, adjusting the situation she found herself in.  
  
"Another one?" the woman with purple hair demanded, turning to her companion.  
  
"And just who do you think you are?" the other shouted, glaring at the girl on the rooftop.  
  
"I am the Celestial Phoenix, the Guardian of this system!" the girl cried, the wind ruffling her skirt and hair. "In the name of the scared star, I will defeat you! I am Sailor Sol!!"  
  
"Sailor Sol?" Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
Again, the girl ignored Sailor Moon, still focusing on the two women. "Make sure Scorpios knows who to thank for my resurrection, Gypsum. Sol Celestial Wind!!"  
  
A whirlwind of flames surround the two. Screaming in pain, the two disappeared. Sighing, Sailor Sol ended the attack and turned to Sailor Moon.  
  
"They are gone, Sailor Moon, for the moment anyway," she said. "We should go check on the others."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded numbly. 'Another one? How many Sailors are out there?' Stepping up to the ledge, she jumped and landed gracefully on the ground beside Sailor Sol.  
  
The new Sailor was dressed like the others. However, her skirt, her brooch, and the ends of her gloves were red. Both bows and her choker were orange. Her choker had a golden sun on it and she wore no earrings. Her tiara had a red jewel that contrasted with her green eyes.  
  
Her boots were white and stopped a couple of inches above her knees. The tops were two colored bands, one red and the upper one orange. Her red- orange hair was loose and fell half-way down her back.  
  
"Do I meet approval?" Sailor Sol asked, one red eyebrow quirked.  
  
Sailor Moon blushed. "Gomen," she said.  
  
"We had better see to the others," Sailor Sol stated, already heading to the other Sailors.  
  
Sailors Venus and Mercury were struggling to their feet. "Are you two okay?" Sailor Moon asked. Venus gave a shaky thumbs up and Mercury weakly nodded her head.  
  
Sailor Moon walked over to Tuxedo Kamen, kneeling on the pavement beside. "Tuxedo Kamen, wake up!" she cried, shaking him gently.  
  
He groaned, a hand reaching up to hold his temple. His eyelids fluttered for a moment before they finally opened. "Usako?"  
  
Nodding, she helped to his feet. Glancing around, he was aware that the attackers were gone. "I'm proud of you, Sailor Moon."  
  
"It wasn't me," she corrected, shaking her head. "It was her, Sailor Sol."  
  
"Sailor Sol?!"  
  
Sailor Moon pointed to her, as the newcomer helped Sailor Pluto to her feet. Sailors Venus and Mercury already had Sailor Mars standing. "She saved me and then attacked those two women. They left in a hurry. She's quite powerful."  
  
"So there's a new Senshi," he murmured. "How many of you are there?"  
  
Sailor Moon shook her head. "I don't know. I have been wondering that myself."  
  
The others approached the pair. "It looks like we have a new ally," Sailor Mercury stated, glancing at Sol.  
  
"Yeah, we owe you one," Sailor Venus added.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Mars demanded.  
  
"I am the Senshi of the Sun, Sailor Sol," she replied, her eyes locking with Mars.  
  
"Who are you really?" Mars asked.  
  
"Oh, that," Sailor Sol remarked. She glanced over at Pluto, who nodded. "It shouldn't be that hard to figure out."  
  
She touched her brooch with the tips of two fingers. An blend of red and orange light surrounded her, blinding the others. As the light dim, an ordinary girl stood in her place.  
  
"Celeste-chan?" Sailor Moon gasped. The others gaped openly at the revelation.  
  
"Yes, Usagi-chan, it's me." Celeste looked at Setsuna. "I guess we have some explaining to do." 


	9. Chapter 8: Explanations

Chapter 8: Explanations  
  
Celeste calmly sipped tea as the others gaped at her openly. She had told most of what she remembered, omitting most of the personal memories of Setsuna and Charon. Somehow she doubted that the Senshi were completely ready the complications that knowledge would mean.  
  
Raising her eyes to study the group, she smiled at Usagi's hold on Mamoru. When she had told them that she was a college student, Usagi immediately had a death grip on Mamoru's arm, narrowing her eyes in Celeste's direction. However, at the mention of Jonathan, the grip relaxed some.  
  
"That's amazing," Minako said in an awed voice. "The whole time another Senshi was in America."  
  
"Why haven't you helped us before?" Rei asked, her violet eyes flashing.  
  
"I never you existed either, Rei-san," Celeste said gently. "In a way, I am like the Senshi of the Outer Solar System. While I am still bound to protect the Moon Princess, I do it in a different way than you do."  
  
"Different, how?" Ami asked.  
  
"My memories are still sketchy, Ami-chan," Celeste replied. "In the Silver Millennium, I protect the entire planetary system, again like the Outer Senshi. That has been my duty before, during, and now after the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Before the Silver Millennium?!"  
  
Celeste smiled as she took another sip of her tea. "Hai, I came into existence when Sol formed. I am one of the oldest entities of this system."  
  
She couldn't help but glanced at Setsuna. Averting her eyes quickly, she continued. "I am called the Celestial Phoenix because after each death, I am reborn in time to combat the next crisis."  
  
"But why were the other Senshi not born before the Silver Millennium as well?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"There was no need for the other Senshi until the rise of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium," Celeste replied. "This system was considered primitive until that time, and was not a draw for the greater evils, such as Metallia, that inhabit the universe."  
  
"Are the other Senshi?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I don't know for certain, Usagi-chan," Celeste sighed. "However, I doubt that we are the only Guardians fighting evil. There are others out there fighting the same fight but who are not necessarily Senshi."  
  
The others appeared lost in thought by Celeste's comment. Not daring to look in Setsuna's direction again, she continued to drink her tea. Despite the need for this meeting, Celeste hoped that this little question-and- answer session would soon be over.  
  
Mamoru looked down at his watch and murmured something into Usagi's ear. Nodding, she and Mamoru rose to their feet. Saying hurried goodbyes, the couple left, heading to the hospital to relieve Haruka and Michiru of the vigil over Makoto.  
  
"Ami-chan and I should leave soon, too," Minako said. She turned to the blue-haired genius. "The last bus leaves in twenty minutes."  
  
Ami nodded and they began to gather coats and bags. "How are you going back to the hotel, Celeste-chan?" Ami asked, as the remainder of the group headed for the door of the temple.  
  
"I don't trust myself with the bus system yet," Celeste replied. "I'll take a cab."  
  
"It's a nice evening," Setsuna remarked. "We could walk back to the hotel. It's not that far."  
  
Understanding the gleam in those violet eyes, Celeste nodded. "Okay, I walk back with Setsuna-chan. Thank you again, Rei-san, for your kindness."  
  
The priestess's usual look of guarded hostility toward Celeste softened. "Call me Rei-chan. You are welcome here anytime." Saying good night to the others, Rei went inside.  
  
As the four headed down the temple stairs, Setsuna leaned toward Celeste. "Well, that was definitely a good sign," she remarked in English.  
  
Celeste nodded slightly. "Very good," she replied. With a final wave to Ami and Mina, they headed toward the hotel.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You handled that rather well," Setsuna commented, as they walked down a rather deserted sidewalk.  
  
Celeste smiled, grateful for a conversation in English. "Thank you," she replied drolly. "I hope I said nothing that endangered the Timeline."  
  
Setsuna's amused look faded. "I would have stopped you. I don't know how, but I would have stopped you."  
  
"I'm sure you would have," Celeste said, looking up at the sky.  
  
In the city, the sky was a mixtures of shades of black. No stars were visible, only the moon. Somehow, it made Celeste feel lonely. Back home, in the suburbs, at least the brighter stars were visible. Here, in the heart of Tokyo, the sky was just a vast blackness interrupted by the moon.  
  
"I was surprised that you didn't bring up Charon," Setsuna remarked. "Especially considering Usagi's extremely protective behavior to Mamoru since your arrival."  
  
"So you noticed that, too," Celeste said with a laugh. "She did relax when I mentioned Jonathan, although we are only friends."  
  
"Friendship can deepen into other things, Celeste."  
  
"I know, but I don't know if that is a possibility with Jonathan and me."  
  
"You still haven't answered my question about Charon."  
  
Celeste sighed before turning to Setsuna. "Things are complicated enough as they are, Setsuna. My arrival alone required quite a bit of explanation. Anything about Charon would make matters worse."  
  
"Hai, things are complicated enough, Tennyo-chan." She paused for a moment before adding thoughtfully, "You are right about that." 


	10. Chapter 9: Complications

Chapter 9: Complications  
  
Celeste turned the locks of the door of her hotel room. She was still fighting jet-lag, her body still trying to set its clock to the local time. Dropping her purse by the night stand, she walked to the small table.  
  
She turned on her computer, listening to the beeps and whirls of the machine. While waiting for all the programs to load, she prepared for bed. The flannel pajamas felt heavenly soft. Turning off the bathroom light, she headed back to the computer.  
  
While Setsuna had offered a room in the house she shared with the other Outer Senshi, Celeste had declined. She was not ready yet for the constant companionship that situation would offer. She still needed this personal time to sort out her memories and the current problems of Galena, Gypsum, and Scorpios.  
  
She quickly logged on and went to her mailbox. Scanning through the list of messages, she was disappointed to find no message from Jonathan. Absently, Celeste read through the jokes of the day. Sighing, she realized that she really wasn't paying attention to anything she was reading. She logged off and shut the computer down, snapping the lid closed.  
  
Celeste tried to rid herself of the disappointment. She couldn't expect Jonathan to wait around for a message from her, she told herself. He has his own life.  
  
She walked through the small room, turning off lights. He does have his own life, she told herself. He had other friends beside her.  
  
The thought hit her hard. She had to quit hiding from people, she realized. Life would hurt her either way, but, with friends, she would have people to help her through the rough spots.  
  
She pulled down the covers and got into bed. Pulling herself into an almost fetal position, Celeste pulled the covers over her shoulder. 'Maybe he'll write back tomorrow,' she thought. Then she drifted off to sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
They had been walking forever, walking so long that her legs were numb and no longer protested their abuse. Charon continued steadily before, no visible sign that he was exhausted. Yet, he had to be, she thought. No one could keep this up for ever.  
  
It was so cold. The wind seemed to slice through her, her uniform offering little protection. Charon fared little better. His white dress shirt and his black pants offered a little more protection from the wind. Not much more, but enough to make her envious.  
  
Charon paused, looking back over his shoulder. He waited for her to catch up. When she finally reached him, he cradled her to him with one arm, pulling her protesting, weary body with him.  
  
"I'm so tired," she whispered, her voice faint. In the constant presence of the wind, it was barely audible.  
  
"I know, Tennyo-chan," he replied, pulling her even closer. "It can't be much further. If we don't find it soon, we will rest for a moment."  
  
She weakly nodded her head against his shoulder. She could barely remember why they were outside of the system, in one of the coldest parts of space. However, the importance of this mission flickered in her mind, pushing her forward.  
  
"That's it, Tennyo-chan," Charon said, noticing the slight increase in her pace. "Remember our mission. Remember that and be strong."  
  
Again, she only nodded. It took so much effort to put one foot in front of the other, even with Charon's help. 'But we have to succeed,' she told herself. 'We have to succeed.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jonathan looked up from his pile of textbooks, dismayed to find that it was already seven o'clock. It seemed that only a few minutes ago he had come home from class and started studying for his exams. The evening had pasted too quickly.  
  
He realized with a start that he had not checked his e-mail. Walking across his bedroom, he turned on his computer. While the machine came to life, he went into the kitchen and fixed a sandwich and a drink.  
  
'I hope she has written me back,' he thought as he returned to his bedroom. Forcing himself not to analyze this eagerness to hear from Celeste, Jonathan logged on and quickly surfed to his mailbox.  
  
His smile broadened as he read her name as one of the senders. Ignoring the other messages, which included one from a professor, he open Celeste's message.  
  
"Jonathan, hi. I got your card and it was hilarious. So far I haven't encounter any women in kimonos, but I will be on the lookout. I am pretty jet-lagged but I am functional. Setsuna and I are going to spend the day together, visiting some of her friends. We'll see how it goes. I will tell you more later, when I can. --Celeste"  
  
He reread the message a couple of times, debating on what to write in his reply. 'I don't think Celeste would appreciate 'Hi, I am miserable without you. Please come home.' I don't think that she is ready to hear that, least of all from me.'  
  
Jonathan drummed his fingers on his desk, debating on how to reply. He was interrupted by his doorbell. Muttering under his breath, he left the room and headed for the door.  
  
Through the peephole, he saw two women dressed entirely in black. 'Great, salespeople,' he thought, rolling his eyes as he unlocked the door. 'I hope they go away without a fuss.'  
  
He opened the door. "Look, ladies, whatever you are selling, I am not interested. Sorry.  
  
Good night."  
  
The younger one stuck her foot in the door, blocking Jonathan's attempt at closing it. "Sir," her voice sugary sweet, "we won't take much of your time."  
  
"We will be gone before you know it," her companion replied.  
  
Their eagerness disturbed him slightly, but Jonathan dismissed the feeling. Sighing, he opened the door wider. "Okay, what do you want?"  
  
The younger one with purple hair laughed softly, her eyes devouring Jonathan. "You."  
  
Before he could even yell or close his door, she grabbed his hair. Black light surrounded her hand, making Jonathan dizzy and weak. As he collapsed mutely unto the carpet, he heard the woman tell her companion, "Scorpios should stop worrying about us."  
  
The other ignored the comment, brushing white hair from her eyes. "Get his feet, Galena, and let's get him out of here."  
  
Realizing that Jonathan was still conscious, Gypsum placed her hand on his forehead. The additional black energy plunged her into dreamless darkness. She stared at him until she was satisfied that he would be out long enough.  
  
"Come on, Galena," she ordered, grabbing Jonathan by his limp arms. "Scorpios is waiting and we haven't got all night." 


	11. Chapter 10: Captivity

Chapter 10: Captivity  
  
Celeste woke up the night morning with the definite feeling that something was wrong. Unable to justify the feeling, she went through her morning routine. However, the nagging feeling persisted in the back of her mind.  
  
She gathered her things and headed downstairs. She paused in the lobby to leave a message for Setsuna and walked out the door. Outside, on the busy street, she hailed a cab and headed to the hospital.  
  
She walked quickly through the maze of hallways of the hospital, trying to banish her sense of fear. To her relief, Celeste arrived at Makoto's room. With a wave to a nurse, she entered the room.  
  
The room was dimmed, the blinds on the windows shut tight against the sunlight. Usagi and Mamoru were asleep in a corner, Usagi curled up in his lap. Watching the couple for a moment, Celeste smiled.  
  
Dropping her things in the other vacant chair, she stepped to the edge of the hospital bed. More and more of Makoto's bandages were being taken off everyday, she noticed. The doctor thought that the scarring would be minimal. However, he could answer the more important question of when Makoto would wake up.  
  
Mamoru moaned, stretching cautiously in the chair. Usagi murmured and snuggled closer to his chest. Seeing Celeste, Mamoru was startled for a moment, but then looked down at Usagi. When he looked at Celeste again, he wore an amused smile.  
  
"Good morning," he whispered.  
  
"Good morning to you," she replied.  
  
"What time is it?" He nodded at Usagi. "I would look at mine, but my arm is numb because of Usako here."  
  
"Usako?" Celeste asked playfully.  
  
"It's a nickname," he replied, flushing slightly.  
  
"It's nine o'clock," Celeste informed him. She studied the sleeping Usagi for a moment. "I hope she still doesn't call you Mamoru-baka."  
  
Mamoru's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "How did you know about that?"  
  
"Mina-chan and the others have been filling me in on everybody," Celeste answered, suppressing a giggle.  
  
"It seems that you have an advantage over everyone," he said, smiling. "Usagi-chan calls me Mamo-chan most of the time. It's the nickname she has for me."  
  
He shifted cautiously in the chair again. "What brings to the hospital this early on a Sunday morning?"  
  
"I thought that I would relieve you and Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san," Celeste replied. "It would do the two of you some good to go eat breakfast and take a walk in the park. It's not good for Usagi-chan or you to be up here all the time."  
  
"I know," he said. "It's just, well, that we feel that we have let Makoto down. Usa is taking it especially hard." He stroked her hair. "She will be an excellent ruler someday."  
  
"Yes, she will, Mamoru-san," Celeste agreed. She paused. "Well, I hate to wake Usagi-chan up, but you guys need to get out of here."  
  
Mamoru nodded. Murmuring softly in Japanese, he tried to wake Usagi. Then he progressed to shaking her until he just finally stood up, sending her tumbling into the floor.  
  
"Aaaaa! Mamoru-baka . . ." The rest was so fast that Celeste couldn't understand it.  
  
Mamoru glanced over at Celeste and smiled. "Well, she does call me that sometimes."  
  
Celeste laughed as a confused Usagi looked up from the floor. "Nani?"  
  
"Nothing, Usako," he said gently in Japanese, helping her off the floor. "Celeste-san is going to stay with here while we go get something to eat."  
  
"Thank you, Celeste-chan," Usagi said, bowing slightly. "We'll try to be back soon."  
  
"Take your time, Usagi-chan. You and Mamoru-san could use a break. Luna gave me a communicator last night. If anything changes here, I'll let you know. I promise."  
  
Usagi brightened slightly and the two left the room. Celeste surveyed the room before deciding to open the blinds. The room was not very soothing, but the sunshine did help.  
  
Sitting down in a chair, she studied Makoto. She seemed to be improving everyday but not to the point of consciousness. Each day that passed without her waking up narrowed the chance that she ever would.  
  
"You have to wake up," she told Makoto. "You have to."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You have to wake up. You have to," he told himself.  
  
His eyes snapped open, trying to bring the dingy room into focus. The light was so dim, dim to the point that he couldn't see all of it due to the lack of light. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach.  
  
Jonathan gingerly picked himself up off the cold stone floor, trying to make his mind work again. Swaying, he quickly leaned against the wall, ignoring the slime that oozed against his hands. Closing his eyes, he tried to recall why he was here, wherever here was.  
  
Suddenly he remembered the two weirdos that had shown up at his door. He shivered as he remember the black light flooded his head, weakening him completely. The thought that he had been taken so easily, without one punch, overwhelmed him.  
  
"Why me?" he muttered. 'Why do they want me? What do I have that they want so badly?'  
  
He was baffled. His thoughts turned to Celeste. He hoped that she wouldn't take his lapse in replying as a gesture that he didn't care. Now he realized just how deeply he cared for her. 'If I get out of here, wherever here is,' he vowed silently, 'I will tell Celeste everything.'  
  
He straightened suddenly as he detected the sound of protesting metal. At the opposite side of the room, a constant, purple-black light approached. As the light got closer, Jonathan realized that it was the white-haired weirdo that had attacked him.  
  
As she stepped with the dim circle of torch light, the purple-black ball of energy in her hand disappeared. Noticing his shock, she smiled. Gypsum had every intention of enjoying this.  
  
"Yes, Jonathan, this is not a dream," she stated, her smile broadening with his further expression of surprise. "Reality is usually far more depressing. But the philosophical discussion aside, we need to have a little talk."  
  
"About?" Jonathan's expression guarded.  
  
"How much do you really know about Celeste Halley?" 


	12. Chapter 11: Hope

Chapter 11: Hope  
  
"We're almost there," Charon whispered. "Just hang on, Tennyo-chan. Okay?"  
  
She weakly nodded. Never in all her life, or the numerous past lives, had she ever felt this drained, so completely numb. In response to the fading nod, Charon squeezed her ever closer, urging her to continue.  
  
Her eyes closed out of weariness, only to open a few seconds later out of a vague sense of guilt. "Puu," she whispered.  
  
"She is doing everything she can to help us," Charon said. "Even a few things she shouldn't."  
  
He looked down at her for a moment. "Let's use this chance wisely. It may be our only shot."  
  
Again, she nodded. She thought that she could see the faint outline of something in the distance. She gestured at it.  
  
"That's right," Charon said, trying to appear stronger than he felt. "We're almost there.  
  
Just hold on, Tennyo-chan. Just hold on."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Galena looked over the top of her romance novel as Gypsum strolled casually into the room. Sighing, the older woman plopped down into the leather loveseat, her blue dress billowing around her. Her legs were propped on the cherry table between them.  
  
"These people," Gypsum growled, throwing her black whip across the room. "These people are so primitive. I am so sick of dungeons and shadows and," her eyes landed on the discard whip, "tacky black uniforms and even more primitive weapons."  
  
Galena quirked an eyebrow. She tried her best to stay on the safe side of Gypsum's temper. However, that tightrope was becoming thinner each day. 'Someday, the rope will snap,' Galena realized.  
  
"So, what don't you do something else?" she asked cautiously.  
  
Gypsum's eyes narrowed. "Scorpios won't allow it. He seems to enjoy these little games."  
  
"I would tread softly," Galena warned.  
  
"Besides," Gypsum continued, unaffected, "you have to deal with these people in a certain manner. At least Scorpios thinks so."  
  
"He has had more experience with them."  
  
Gypsum studied Galena for a moment. "I guess so." Her eyes swept across the room. In a huff, she rose to her feet.  
  
"Where are you going?" Galena asked, once again looking over the top of her book.  
  
"Part of our mission is to capture Sol. While that man," Gypsum crinkled her nose in disgust, "may not have been particularly helpful in terms of information, he may be useful yet."  
  
Gypsum walked to the door, pausing as the sensor held the door open. "Well, are you coming?"  
  
The tone indicated the statement was an order. Sighing, Galena marked her place in the novel and stood up. They left the room and transformed in the hallway.  
  
As they left the building, Gypsum looked over her shoulder at Galena. "Don't worry. We'll be back in time for you to finish your novel," she said scornfully.  
  
Galena pressed her lips together. 'It's not time yet,' she thought, 'but your day will come, Gypsum. That day will come.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste rubbed her eyes. While she had recovered most of her memories, she had only vague images of those last days with Charon. 'What had happened that lead Charon to commit suicide before my eyes? Is it that horrible that I truly don't want remember?'  
  
'Why were we out of the system in the first place? What was Setsuna doing that she wasn't suppose to? Why can't I remember?!'  
  
Frustrated, Celeste stood up. Glancing at Makoto, she crossed the room and poured herself a glass of water. Usagi and Mamoru had left an hour ago. 'I hope they are enjoying themselves,' Celeste thought.  
  
Taking the cup with her, Celeste resumed her seat. The doctor had suggested that everyone talk to Makoto as if she was there. Any kind of stimulation, he had said, may prod her to wake up.  
  
"Have you ever felt like this, Mako-chan?" she asked softly. "Like there is something in the back of your mind, in your subconscious, that is trying to break free?"  
  
Celeste paused, realizing that she was hoping for a response. She stared down at her cup, softly laughing at herself. However, the slight rustle of bedsheets drew her attention.  
  
Makoto's forehead was wrinkled with effort. She appeared as though she was fighting within herself. Celeste rose and grabbed the nearest hand.  
  
"Makoto-san?" Celeste thought that the hand was warmer but credited it to her imagination. "Mako-chan, wake up! Please, wake up! We're all so worried. Usagi-chan is about to make herself sick!"  
  
Makoto turned slightly in Celeste's direction. Her eyes moved rapidly under her eyelids.  
  
"Hai," she whispered, her eyes never opening. Speechless, Celeste watched Makoto turn away and drift back off into sleep.  
  
Pulling the hand to her chest, Celeste use her free hand to shake the girl gently. "Mako-chan, you have to wake up! Now! Everyone needs you, Mako- chan! Mako-chan!"  
  
Celeste lowered her head, attempting to choke her sobs. Tears followed down her cheeks and onto Makoto's hand. "You have to, Mako-chan. You have to."  
  
Celeste suddenly stopped. She thought that she had heard more movement in the bed. She looked up and stared into a pair of confused green eyes. 


	13. Chapter 12: Friends

Chapter 12: Friends  
  
Celeste looked up immediately, staring into a pair of confused green eyes. "Mako-chan?" Celeste whispered.  
  
"Hai," the girl said cautiously. "Who are you?"  
  
"Gomen," Celeste cried. "I am Halley Celeste, a friend of Setsuna's from America. I sent Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san for a break an hour or so ago. If you will excuse me, I need to tell them you are awake."  
  
Celeste pulled the communicator from the depths of her purse. She began speaking as soon as Usagi appeared in the communication screen. The girl's confused look grew until Mamoru appeared instead.  
  
"You are speaking English," he said in that language. "What is going on?"  
  
Celeste flushed profusely. "I am so sorry, Mamoru-san. It's just that . . ."  
  
"Let me talk to him," Makoto said, cutting Celeste off. Her hand reached for the communicator. Celeste gave it to her immediately.  
  
Makoto talked quickly with Mamoru before Usagi was given back her communicator. The blonde's voice blared from the device. Her happiness and tears easily detected in her voice.  
  
Makoto closed the communicator, smiling. Turning her attention to Celeste, she returned it. "Arigato. Where did you get it?" she asked casually.  
  
"Luna gave it to me," Celeste replied, noticing the other girl's surprised expression. "I am a Senshi as well. I am Sailor Sol."  
  
"Sol?"  
  
"It is a long story," Celeste said. "However, there are others eagerly awaiting to hear that you are now awake. If you don't mind . . ."  
  
Makoto shook her head. "I would do it myself, but I don't know where mine is."  
  
"Ami-chan has it," Celeste said. "I believe she has it in working order again."  
  
"She wouldn't be Ami-chan if she didn't," Makoto replied, leaning back against the pillows. She listened eagerly as Celeste contacted the others.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste smiled at the crowd of people. All of the scouts and a guy named Motoki formed a tight circle around Makoto's hospital bed. The constant talk made a small roar in the tiny room.  
  
The doctor had given Makoto a clean bill of health, and she would be able to leave the hospital in two days. The girls were chattering furiously, planning Makoto's release from the hospital.  
  
Since Makoto's apartment was still being investigated, it was decided that she was stay with Minako and her family. What valuables they had be able to retrieve from the apartment were divided between the group, the majority in storage at the temple. Rei had volunteered to send Makoto's clothes and other necessities to Minako's as soon as possible. Mamoru said that he would help by driving the items over, instead of making Rei use the bus.  
  
Satisfied that everything was taken care of, Celeste quietly slipped out of room. 'They need this time with Makoto,' she told herself. 'I am just a stranger in the way.'  
  
"Celeste-san! Wait up!" Celeste turned and was surprised to see Mamoru running down the hall to her. "Where are you going?"  
  
"Just for a walk," Celeste replied, thankful for another conversation in English.  
  
"Everyone is so happy that Makoto is awake and they need to be with her. They are her friends. I'll just be in the way."  
  
She bowed. "If you will excuse me, Mamoru-san, I am going to take my walk."  
  
He grabbed her wrist before she could turn away completely. "Don't be gone too long. Usa-chan and your other friends will notice your disappearance, Celeste-san," he said, dropping her arm.  
  
Celeste mutely nodded. Satisfied that he had made his point, he turned and headed back to Makoto's room. 'Your other friends' repeated itself in her mind over and over again. Despite herself, Celeste had to smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste's mood dampened once she began her wandering of the streets around the hospital. The thoughts of her friends in Makoto's hospital room turned to thoughts of the one friend she had back home. 'Why am I letting this get to me?' Celeste fumed silently.  
  
'So what if he didn't write me back?'  
  
Yet the fact that Jonathan still hadn't replied hurt her deeply. The time that they had spent together before she had left had altered the way she looked at Jonathan. 'Maybe I am expecting more from him than I should,' she thought, hugging herself.  
  
However, seeing Usagi and Mamoru together had rekindled an ache that Celeste usually managed to repress. In the face of their love for each other, Celeste realized how much she wanted that. The return trip home, whenever she decided to leave Tokyo, seemed to be that much more lonely.  
  
She found a small public garden and walked inside, hoping that the plants could dispel the darkening mood she was in. The garden was immaculate and soon Celeste found herself more serene than she had been when she entered. Glancing at her watch, she decided it was time to head back.  
  
As she rounded a corner, a jolt hit her. The sensation drew her breath in with a hiss, drawing looks from the passers-by. 'There's going to be an attack,' she realized, 'if not already.'  
  
"Gomen. Gomen," she chanted, pushing her way through the people. She caught parts of comments about reckless youths and pushy Americans, but she ignores the grumbles. Several people stared as she ran up the street.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Despite the part of her mind that was screaming she was crazy, Celeste followed the feeling until she came to a large park. She realized with a sinking feeling that she had only had a vague idea where she was in relation to the hospital. Putting that worry aside, she ran to the center of the park.  
  
Gypsum and Galena were flinging energy balls with abandon, sending the park's visitors running for cover. However, there seemed to be no plan to this attack. "Is it a trap?" she whispered aloud.  
  
She grimaced as an energy ball barely missed a young mother and child. She couldn't wait for the others and chance someone getting hurt. Having no choice, she transformed. 


	14. Chapter 13: Battles

Chapter 13: Battles  
  
Usagi tried to halt the tears of happiness as she and others talked to Makoto. After waiting so long for her friend to wake up, Usagi treasure each smile, each word, each moment she spent with Makoto and her other friends. However, she suddenly became aware that not everyone was there.  
  
"Where is Celeste-chan?" Usagi asked, her eyes searching the room.  
  
"I don't know," several of the others chimed.  
  
"She was here a minute ago," Rei said.  
  
"She went for a walk," Mamoru replied. "She'll be back in a while."  
  
Usagi turned to him, her concern evident. "Was she okay? Did we do something?"  
  
"She's okay, Usako," he said gently. "Celeste-san needs some time to herself. It is still a little difficult for her to be constantly surrounded by people after being alone for so long."  
  
Usagi nodded. "I'm just worried about her. She doesn't know the city very well yet."  
  
A series of beeps drew everyone's eyes to Ami. Glancing at Motoki, the genius blushed and murmuring, she stepped out into the hall. Minako grabbed Motoki's arm and lead him out of the room, explaining about Ami's overprotective mother and Makoto's need for a soft drink.  
  
Ami returned as soon as Minako and Motoki were a safe distance down the hall. "There's an attack in progress, and I can't get Celeste-chan on her communicator."  
  
Rei looked at Usagi and Mamoru. "Well, we can't sit here and wait on her."  
  
Usagi nodded. "Mako-chan, when she returns, keep her here until we get back."  
  
"What about Mina-chan?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Keep her here, too," Mamoru replied, already herding the others to the door. "Hopefully, we won't need her."  
  
Makoto waved as they left. Leaning deeper into the bed, she sighed and began to crack her knuckles. She hated the idea of her friends going to battle and being stuck in a hospital bed. Realizing that there was nothing for her to do but wait, Makoto began to think of a story to explain the others' absence when Minako and Motoki returned.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sol Star Power, Make-up!" A whirlwind of red and orange light swirled around her body, forming her uniform from her boots up. As the gleam of the jewel of her tiara replaced the whirlwind, she stretched her arms out in front of her, resting one gloved, balled fist on top of the other.  
  
Slowly, her arms moved apart vertically, a glowing bar forming in between. Again, she span. Suddenly she stopped and posed, the staff fully formed. Its sun-shaped head gleamed gold as the light finally faded.  
  
Clutching the Sun Staff tightly, Sol returned to where Gypsum and Galena continued to attack. It was time to make her entrance. "Sol Celestial Wind!!"  
  
The two women turned and glared at Sol as she approached them. "It's about time you showed up," Gypsum sneered.  
  
"I was getting rather tired of frightening these weaklings," Galena added.  
  
"Well, here I am," Sol replied emotionlessly, her eyes never leaving the pair.  
  
In a blink two massive energy balls flew at Sol. Her face never changed expression as she deflected the strikes with the Sun Staff. Gypsum and Galena looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Well, we will see just good you are with that staff," Gypsum cried, running to punch her.  
  
Sol sidestepped the attack and turned to block a blow by Galena. Slowly, Sol began to draw the two away from the by-standers to a vacant corner of the park.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Mercury scanned as they ran through the park. "They should be just beyond those trees," she informed the others. "Be ready. These readings are a lot higher than those of the other attacks."  
  
The others nodded. They passed through the trees and stopped at the edge. To their surprise, Sailor Sol was fighting both Gypsum and Galena and doing quite well.  
  
Sol's lack of emotion began to crack as she flung Galena into another cluster of trees. Her eyes narrowed, she turned and faced Gypsum. The other woman flinched before her usual smirk returned.  
  
"Tired so soon?" Gypsum asked.  
  
The corner of Sol's mouth twitched, as if she wanted to smile. She raised the Sun Staff above her head. Watching Gypsum the whole time, she began to twirl the staff, the speed increasing until it became a blur. Suddenly, she stopped.  
  
"Sol Corona Flare!!" She swept the staff in a wide arc, the head glowing. Suddenly a band of red-orange light flew at Gypsum, catching her completely by surprise.  
  
The other Senshi watched in amazement as the impact sent Gypsum flying, her cries of agony echoing throughout the park. Slowly, Gypsum rose to her feet. Galena glanced at her, swaying slightly. Realizing that they were defeated, they opened individual portals and left.  
  
Sol stood in the clearing, as if she was lost in thought. Still unaware of the others, she detransformed. With a final glance at where Gypsum and Galena disappeared, Celeste turned and headed back to the hospital.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Who would have thought that Sol would be so powerful?" Sailor Venus said in awe.  
  
The Senshi were still astounded by the battle they had just witnessed. Sol had just defeated two powerful enemies completely unaided. Sailor Moon bowed her head, worried. She got chills remembering Sol's lack of emotion during the battle.  
  
'Something is wrong with Celeste-chan,' she realized. 'But what?'  
  
Tuxedo Kamen placed a hand on her shoulder, drawing her out of her thoughts. "I think we had better leave as well. They are waiting for us at the hospital."  
  
The Senshi nodded and left. Once they were outside the park, everyone returned to their normal selves. Silently, they returned to the hospital.  
  
However, Usagi's concern returned in full force when they found that Celeste had not returned. Motoki, realizing that something was wrong, quickly said goodbye and left. As soon as he was gone, Ami pulled out her communicator.  
  
Sighing, the girl closed the device and looked at the others. "She's not answering."  
  
"I know that there's something with Celeste-chan!" Usagi cried. "Did you noticed how she was in battle? I have never seen Celeste-chan so cold!"  
  
"But, Usagi-chan," Minako said gently, "we don't know her that well. We only just met her."  
  
There was a pause, as everyone thought about the American. Usagi wrapped her arms tight around herself, trying not to cry. She felt so helpless. 'Where is Celeste-chan!'  
  
"Wait," Rei said, "Setsuna-san is probably the closest person to her. Why don't we ask her to check up on Celeste-chan?"  
  
Everyone agreed, and Ami contacted the Time Guardian. Setsuna needed little persuasion, quickly agreeing to go and see Celeste. She would leave shortly.  
  
"Make sure she is all right," Usagi pleaded.  
  
"I will," and with that Setsuna clicked off. 


	15. Chapter 14: A Personal Prison

Chapter 14: A Personal Prison  
  
With a sense of foreboding, Celeste entered her hotel room. Ensuring that the door was locked, she crossed the room and threw herself across the bed. After a few minutes, she sat up.  
  
"It's not going to do you one bit of good to just lay across this bed, Celeste," she chided herself aloud.  
  
She kicked her shoes off and sat down at the small table. Opening the computer, she waited as the machine slowly came alive. Holding her breath, she opened her mailbox.  
  
The breath was expelled as a disappointed sigh. Without bothering to read the other messages, she shut the computer down. She sat absolutely still for several moments before she realized that she was staring at a dead screen.  
  
Snapping the lid closed, she rose to her feet. "I've got to get out of this room!" she cried, putting on her shoes.  
  
She turned to grab her purse and discovered its contents spread across the bed. Growling in frustration, Celeste began to shove the various items back into the handbag. However, when she grabbed her communicator, she studied it.  
  
'Again, I'm alone. I'm destined to be alone forever,' she thought, cradling the device to her chest.  
  
A tear trailed slowly down her cheek as she pushed her head to her chest. 'Oh, why are we so cursed, Setsuna.'  
  
Choking back on the advancing sobs, she wiped the tear away. She dropped the communicator into her purse. Without a glance back, she left the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste stepped off the elevator, only to halt as she noticed Setsuna crossed the lobby. The Guardian of Time was an impressive person, even if you were unaware of the other life she left. Setsuna smiled when she saw Celeste.  
  
"Celeste-chan, hi. Have you eaten?"  
  
Celeste shook her head.  
  
"Neither have I," Setsuna replied. "Will you join me for dinner?"  
  
Then, she realized that Celeste appeared ready to go out. "That is if you don't have other plans."  
  
Again, the American shook her head. "No, no plans at all. I was just going for a walk. But, now that you mention it, I am rather hungry."  
  
Celeste forced herself to smile. Setsuna was the closest thing she had to a real friend in Tokyo. "Any place in mind?"  
  
"We could try one of my favorite restaurants, if you don't mind a little authentic Japanese food."  
  
Celeste's smile became genuine. "When in Rome," she quipped. "Lead the way."  
  
In improving spirits, Celeste allowed Setsuna to lead her across the lobby and into the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste returned to the hotel room, still laughing over some of Setsuna's stories. While she knew that life with Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru couldn't be that peaceful, she never dreamed of the on-going chaos that dwelled in that house. Still laughing softly, she locked the door.  
  
She dug some sleeping clothes out of her suitcase, shucking clothes in the process. Dressed in her favorite pajama set, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. As she came out of the bathroom, Celeste paused and looked at the computer.  
  
'Rejection should only be faced once a day,' she thought, as she walked directly to the bed. 'Rejection?! Jonathan hasn't rejected me. Has he?'  
  
A few scenes of those last couple of hours at the airport drifted into her mind. 'No, Jonathan is my friend. As much as Setsuna, Usagi, and the others here in Tokyo are.'  
  
With that thought in my mind, she settled under the covers. She set her travel alarm clock and turned off the light. A few minutes later, she drifted in sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
She still couldn't believe that they had made it. The gray stone structure was far more impressive up close that it had been when she had noticed it all those miles ago. Shivering, she hugged the mug of warm liquid closer to her.  
  
"Tennyo-chan, are you okay?" Charon asked, noticing the shiver.  
  
She nodded. "Fine. Just a reflex."  
  
Still, Charon wrapped an arm around her, drawing her closer to the warmth of his body. Sighing, she snuggled into a more comfortable position. Almost content, she drank the liquid. However, outside the fortress, the purpose of their mission was looming before her.  
  
"Sleep," Charon said softly. "We will move in a few hours before dawn. We will need all of our strength."  
  
She nodded, draining the last of the liquid. Putting the mug a safe distance away, she laid her head against his chest. "I hope we are strong enough," she whispered, closing her eyes.  
  
He kissed the top of her head. "We will be, Tennyo-chan," he replied, with much more conviction than he felt. Closing his eyes, he followed her example and drifted into a light sleep. 


	16. Chapter 15: Glimpses of the Past

Chapter 15: Glimpses of the Past  
  
They had been walking through the fortress for so long. Yet, despite the hours they had been there, they had no encountered one guard or any other form of security. 'It's like they're expecting us or something,' she thought.  
  
Immediately, she froze, shocked by the thought. Turning to Charon, she saw that he was thinking the same thing. Yet, they had very few choices. Trying to be more alert, she continued down the corridor, Charon immediately behind her.  
  
'How could they know we were coming?' she fumed, hugging the cold stone walls. 'Maybe they are just that sure of their power,' part of her suggested.  
  
Grimly, she dismissed the idea. 'Any invading power, no matter how strong, would have some semblance of security,' she thought.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste moaning in her sleep, tossing under the covers. "It's not right," she mumbled, rolling unto her back. "Something's wrong, Charon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
She glanced back, staring at Charon although the shadows hindered her. He still held her arm, unaware of the gasp his sudden touch had caused her and had to be held back. He absently motioned for her to listen.  
  
Brushing aside her frustration, Sol strained her ears. She blinked several times, unsure that she had heard something. But, by Charon's expression, he was sure he had.  
  
With a silent sigh, she continued their journey through the winding corridors of the fortress. Sol had lost track of how long they had been there, but it was too long. Too much was riding on this mission for them to make no progress.  
  
Again, Charon grabbed her arm. "I don't like this," he whispered.  
  
"Neither do I," she replied, shaking her head. "But we have to continue."  
  
Nodding, he released her arm. They soon came to an intersection. Sol could not hear movement from any direction. She glanced over her shoulder at Charon, who shrugged. Deliberating for a moment, she lead them to the right.  
  
They had only traveled a few yards down the new passage when Charon tackled her to the ground. A muffled gasp escaped her lips as his weight pressed her against the uneven stone floor. Something exploded and bits of masonry rained down on them.  
  
Still trying to force air back into her body, Sol let Charon dragged her, not certain if they were advancing or retreating. The explosions continued, inching ever closer to them. Cursing under his breath, Charon picked up his speed.  
  
They came to another intersection and Charon turned left. Still running, he found an alcove and pulled them into it, praying the shadows would hide them. He glanced down at Sol.  
  
"Are you okay?" he mouthed, no sound accompanying his words.  
  
She nodded weakly. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
"They will be looking for us now. Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded and flashed a cocky grin. Despite of himself, he smiled back. Still holding her arm, he lead them out of the alcove and back into the passage.  
  
However, they immediately noticed the footsteps behind them. Turning, they saw a young woman approached. She studied them with a look of pity as the energy ball grew between her hands.  
  
"Run!" Charon cried, pushing Sol away.  
  
She turned and began running. Suddenly, something hit her from behind and she fell. However, the world faded black before she hit the floor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The alarm clock woke Celeste from the dream. Groaning in frustration, she sat up and silenced the machine. She knew she was getting closer to discovering what really happened to Charon.  
  
Somehow she knew that Charon's fate was part of what was happening now. 'I have to find out,' Celeste thought. However, despite her efforts, the past would rarely unravel itself outside of her dreams.  
  
Sighing, she went into the bathroom. On the small counter around the sink sat a couple of medicine bottles. Carefully, she picked up one of the bottles and read the label.  
  
"It's worth a shot," she thought. "I have to know what happened."  
  
Without further hesitation, she swallow a fair dose of the sleeping medicine. Quickly turning off the light, she crossed back to the bed and got in. Hoping for no interruptions, she shut off the alarm's timer and closed her eyes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The room was so dark as she struggled to stand. Immediately, someone was helping her up. Still disoriented, she realized that she was leaning against someone's chest.  
  
Trying to clear her cloudy mind, she looked up and realized that it was Charon. He looked at her with great concern, tracing one of her cheekbones with his fingers.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied, nodding weakly. "What happened? How long have I been out?"  
  
"Well, they found out we're here and attacked. We both got hit and blacked out. How long we've been out, I don't know."  
  
Sol glanced around the chamber. "Great. Well, let's find a way out of here."  
  
"I've tried," he replied. "I couldn't even find how we got put in here."  
  
Sol clenched her fists. "We have to done something," she spat. "Too much is riding on this mission for us to fail, Charon."  
  
"I've tried everything," Charon said. "I didn't even make a dent on these walls."  
  
Sol turned and studied the nearest wall. The material was completely alien to her. Yet, she knew that she would have to try.  
  
"Stand back," she said. She formed the Sun Staff. "I'm going to give it a try."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Setsuna put the phone back in its receiver. She had been trying to reach for the past hour. However, neither the phone nor her communicator had yielded any results.  
  
"What's going on with her?" Setsuna wondered. Realizing she had spoken aloud, the Guardian of Time was grateful for the others' absence.  
  
"I hope you're okay, Celeste. Please, be okay."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Laughter filled the chamber as the blast slammed Sol against the wall. She collapsed into a heap against the floor, fighting to maintain consciousness. The laughter intensified.  
  
"Sol!" Charon cried. His heart swelled with relief when he realized that she was still partly conscious. Turning back to the attack, he drew his sword.  
  
"You will pay for that," he stated, moving to place himself in front of Sol.  
  
Gypsum continued to laugh, eyeing his sword critically. "Do you really think that you are a match for me, Prince Charon?"  
  
She gently levated off the ground, energy crackling around her. "I am too powerful to be stopped by such pitiful people. Stop this foolishness and you might live."  
  
"I'd rather die than see you win," Charon spat, raising the sword to strike.  
  
Gypsum smiled. "As you wish."  
  
The black energy completely surrounded Charon without warning. Gypsum smiled as his cries intensified. Sol got to her feet, stumbling to them.  
  
"Let him go," she ordered. The staff caught in a small hole in the floor, tripping Sol. Gypsum laughed again.  
  
"You are not in a place to demand anything," Gypsum sneered. The ball of black energy found its target and knocked Sol back a couple of feet. "Soon, you and Prince Charon will be on our side."  
  
Sol forced her head up and her eyes meet with Charon's. He was in so much pain that she wanted to look away. However, she struggled to her feet.  
  
"Hang on, Charon," she begged, tears pouring down her face. "Please."  
  
"I can't, Sol," he croaked. "I'm weakening. Please, forgive me."  
  
Sol watched helplessly as Charon pushed the sword into his stomach. Gypsum resumed her laughter, enjoying Sol's tears.  
  
"I love you." He collapsed against the floor, the wall of energy disappearing.  
  
"Charon?" There was no answer. "Charon?!"  
  
Gypsum walked over to her. "He's gone, Sol. Give up."  
  
Sol clenched the staff. "Never." She rose unsteadily to her feet. "Never!"  
  
"Very well," Gypsum said. "Have it your way."  
  
Sol ignored the growing ball of energy and focused on Charon. "Hang on, Charon. Please, love, hang on."  
  
She held the Sun Staff above her head, composing herself. "Sol Nemesis Nova!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste woke up, shaking. She was dimly aware that she was crying. However, she wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed.  
  
"Oh, Charon, I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "If I had been stronger, if I had fought harder, it would have been so different. Forgive me."  
  
Gradually, the sobs began to subside. Wiping her cheeks, Celeste glanced over at the clock and discovered it was ten o'clock. Realizing that the others were probably looking for her, she got up and took a shower. The stinging hot water quickly brought her to full alertness. Waiting for the bathroom to cool down and the steam to disappear, she returned to the main part of the room.  
  
Celeste thought about what to wear that day. Finally, she decided on a dark green skirt and a simple, white long-sleeve shirt. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she finished getting ready.  
  
Gathering her purse and other essentials, she decided to try a small restaurant she discovered for breakfast. 'I'll decide what to do from there,' Celeste decided. Locking the door, she headed for the elevator. 


	17. Chapter 16: Encounter with the Enemy

Chapter 16: Encounter with the Enemy  
  
She watched the people pass by as she savored her cup of tea. Despite the reason she had come to Tokyo in the first place, Celeste had enjoyed the city. Granted her accented Japanese had drawn some curious glances, but the people were very polite by American standards.  
  
She was still at a lost about she would do with the day. She wanted to go check on Makoto. For the brunette, the day of her release would not come soon enough.  
  
She giggled. 'Makoto maybe be ready to leave,' Celeste thought, 'but Minako and Rei would working like mad to get everything ready for her release.' It had also taken quite a bit of finesse for Minako to convince her parents to let Makoto stay with them. One of the toughest points was the fact that no one knew how much longer it would take Makoto to recuperate.  
  
'I should see if I help them,' Celeste decided, 'after I visit Makoto.'  
  
She finished her cup of tea and the rest of her breakfast. With a smile, she paid the bill and gave the waiter a generous tip. Feeling in the best spirits she had been in for a long time, Celeste headed down the street.  
  
As she walked, someone grabbed her elbow. Turning around, she tried to pull her arm away. However, as she saw the person still holding her arm, Celeste gasped in surprise.  
  
"Jonathan?" Yet, it wasn't Jonathan, because she was staring into a pair of gray eyes. Jonathan's were brown. The man smiled, as though he knew what she was thinking.  
  
"Charon?" she whispered.  
  
The smile broadened. "Close. So very close, Celeste."  
  
A shiver ran down Celeste's spine as his smile morphed into a sneer. "Let go of me," she ordered, again attempting to pull her arm free. Yet, the man kept his vise-like grip on her arm.  
  
He laughed. "What are you going to do, Tennyo-chan?"  
  
She glanced at the people passing by. A few were beginning to give them strange looks. If she called more attention to them, there was no telling what this maniac would do. She was running out of options fast.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked quietly.  
  
The grip eased somewhat. "So, you are going to be sensible. I guess your friend, Jonathan, knows you pretty well."  
  
Celeste paled. "What have you done to him?" she demanded.  
  
The man laughed. "He's safe, for now, Celeste, but how long depends on you."  
  
She clenched her teeth. "So, what do you want?"  
  
He stroked her cheek with his thumb, enjoying her discomfort. "You, Tennyo- chan, and the Moon Princess."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Setsuna stopped suddenly, causing the people behind her to bump into her. "Gomen," she murmured, picking up her shopping bags she had dropped. Making sure that she had everything, she quickly proceeded up the street.  
  
She quickly saw Celeste, talking to some guy with black hair. He seemed so familiar. Suddenly, it struck her who the guy reminded her off. She ran to the pair.  
  
"So, what do you want?" Celeste asked, as Setsuna came into hearing distance.  
  
The man touched her face, seeming to enjoy the distress his touch caused her. "You, Tennyo-chan, and the Moon Princess."  
  
Setsuna grabbed his shoulder. "Let her go, Scorpios." With a savage jerk, she slung him into the alley.  
  
He quickly recovered his balance, looking at Setsuna with pure hatred and malice. "This isn't over. Not by a long shot." He turned, only to glance at Celeste over his shoulder. "I will be back for you soon, Celeste. Be ready."  
  
"If you hurt Jonathan, I swear that I will hunt you to the very ends of the universe."  
  
"Such devotion," he said sarcastically. "Don't worry. You can be reunited with your friend soon." Then, he disappeared in a swirl of gray vapor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"He has Jonathan," Celeste said emotionlessly, as they headed to the hospital.  
  
"I know," Setsuna replied quietly.  
  
"He wants me and Usagi," Celeste said, "so she must be protected at all costs."  
  
"We will have to warn the others."  
  
Celeste nodded. "Mamoru especially."  
  
Setsuna glanced at her friend with concern. "What about you, Celeste? What are you going to do?"  
  
Celeste studied Setsuna for a moment. "We'd better get to the hospital soon, Setsuna. The others are probably waiting for us." Without waiting for a reply, Celeste quickened her pace.  
  
Setsuna watched her for a few moments. "Whatever you do, be careful, Tennyo- chan. We have already lost Charon. I don't want to lose you again." 


	18. Chapter 17: Trying to Stand Alone

Chapter 17: Trying to Stand Alone  
  
Celeste helped Mamoru load Makoto's suitcases in the open trunk of the waiting car, as Usagi and the others gushed over Makoto. Mamoru closed the trunk with a decisive click, signaling that everything was ready. With a final goodbye and promises to see her soon, everyone watched Makoto leave with Minako and her parents. As the car disappeared, everyone turned and looked at each other. No one seemed to have an idea on what to do with the rest of the afternoon.  
  
"Study group at my place?" Ami offered.  
  
'What?!" Usagi exclaimed. "Our exam isn't for a week!"  
  
The genius blushed. "It doesn't hurt to prepare a little early, Usagi- chan."  
  
Rei laughed. "With her grades, it would be a great idea."  
  
"Hey!" Usagi protested, now within inches of Rei.  
  
"Well, if you take your school work seriously, maybe your marks would be better. Ever thought of that?"  
  
Mamoru moved to separate the girls while Celeste and Setsuna tried to hide their laughter. However, both were failing miserably as Rei and Usagi began to stick their tongues out at each other. They were also deaf to Mamoru's cries for peace.  
  
"And they are in high school?" Celeste quipped in English.  
  
Setsuna laughed quietly. "Amazing, isn't it?"  
  
Mamoru, apparently hearing the exchange, gave the women disapproving looks. He finally succeeded in separating Rei and Usagi and ordered them to apologize to each other. Swallowing their prides, the two quickly made up.  
  
"Now that's settled, what does everyone want to do?" Mamoru asked. "I would hate to waste this lovely afternoon."  
  
Rei had to return to the shrine. No entreating could dissuade her, but she promised to call Usagi later. With a wave, she turned and headed down the sidewalk to the bus stop.  
  
"Well, how about a museum?" Ami suggested. "There is one not too far from here."  
  
"A museum?" Usagi asked, staring at the other girl in disbelief. "How about we go get an ice cream and then go feed the ducks at the park?"  
  
Celeste smiled at the banter as they tried to find something that everyone wanted to do. However, her thoughts soon drifted to Jonathan. 'I will find you,' she vowed silently.  
  
"Celeste-chan, are you okay?" Ami asked, gently touching her arm.  
  
Smiling, Celeste nodded in reply. "Just lost in thought for a moment, Ami- chan."  
  
"Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" the blue-haired girl asked. "My mom is gone to a conference for a couple of days."  
  
"I could give you a ride when we get finished," Mamoru offered.  
  
"Thanks, really, but, I'm tired. I think I will head back to the hotel and take a nap." Celeste smiled. "Besides, I don't think we all could fit in your car, Mamoru-san."  
  
"I'll go with Celeste-chan," Setsuna stated. "I will see you all later."  
  
Celeste made sure that they were out of hearing distance before giving Setsuna a cool glance. As they stopped on a street corner, she looked for a cab. Finally, she turned to the other woman.  
  
"You don't have to keep babysitting me," she stated in English.  
  
"I'm concerned about you, Tennyo-chan," she replied. "And I am not the only one."  
  
"I'm fine, Setsuna," Celeste answered. She sighed. "Well, I don't see any taxis. Want to walk?"  
  
Setsuna gave her a quizzical look before nodding. "Sure."  
  
They rounded the corner and walked in silence. Around them, streams of people passed. Celeste ignored the pain as families, young couples, and groups of friends walked in the other direction.  
  
However, her communicator began to beep. Glancing over Setsuna, she realized that the Time Guardian was concerned as well. Digging into her purse, Celeste retrieved the device and opened it. Ami's face appeared.  
  
Following Setsuna, Celeste entered the alley, hoping to avoid any eavesdropping. "What is it, Ami-chan?"  
  
"I am detected more of those energy readings. I'm sending you the coordinates. We are already on our way."  
  
"Right," Celeste replied. "We will meet you there."  
  
She closed the device and turned to Setsuna. "Ami-chan has detected some more of those energy readings. I've got the coordinates."  
  
"So I heard." She studied her friend for a moment, concerned. "Are you sure you want to do this, Celeste?"  
  
Celeste looked down at her henshin stick. It seemed to glow in the sunlight, radiating with power. She thought of all the times she had given her life as Sailor Sol. She thought of Charon and his death. She saw Jonathan and briefly imagined what Scorpios could be doing to him.  
  
"I have to, Setsuna," she replied simply.  
  
Taking a step back, Celeste raised the transformation pen. "Sol Star Power, Make-Up!"  
  
"I guess you do," Setsuna sighed. "Pluto Planet Power, Make-Up!" 


	19. Chapter 18: Decision

Chapter 18: Decision  
  
The pair ran, staying to the alleys and rooftops to avoid attention. Sailor Sol checked her communicator, changing their direction in order to reach the coordinates. Ducking into yet another alley, she rechecked the numbers.  
  
"We should be right there," she said. "Where are they?"  
  
As if to answer her question, they heard an explosion. They ducked and covered their heads as debris showered down on them. As the dust settled, the two looked up.  
  
"I think they are on the rooftop," Sailor Pluto stated.  
  
"Really?" Sol commented, giving the Time Guardian a disbelieving look. Clutching the Sun Staff, she leaped to a landing of the fire escape and ran up the steps. Pluto followed her example.  
  
Both stood still in shock as they surveyed the scene on the rooftop. Sailor Mercury was lying at the far corner of the roof, one arm dangling over the ledge. Tuxedo Kamen was fighting desperately against Scorpios, but Scorpios clearly had the advantage. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon was facing Gypsum.  
  
"Sol Celestial Wind!"  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
The attacks caught Gypsum and Scorpios by surprise. Gypsum dropped to her knees, cradling her left arm against her chest. Scorpios, however, appeared relatively unscathed. He smirked at Sol before delivering a blow to Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"Stop it!" Sailor Moon cried helplessly as her love fell. She ran and scooped him into her arms. Scorpios watched the scene with cool detachment.  
  
"Who will protect you now, Serenity?" he asked, towering over the couple.  
  
"I will," Sol answered, standing in front of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"So will I," Pluto added.  
  
Scorpios gave the Time Guardian a dismissive glance. "The Timeline will only allow you to do some much, Sailor Pluto."  
  
Pluto clutched the Time Key tighter but did not reply. With a satisfied smile, he flung an energy ball at Setsuna. The blow drove her into an antenna pole, knocking her out. Scorpios turned his attention of Sol.  
  
"Anymore interlopers?" he asked. "I have come for you, Tennyo-chan. Are you and Serenity ready?"  
  
"I will go with you, but you can't have Serenity," Sol replied emotionlessly. However, one of the razor points of the Sun Staff was inches from his chest.  
  
"Really?" Scorpios glanced over his shoulder. "Galena," he called, "please bring out our surprise."  
  
Galena appeared on the roof, pulling a protesting form behind her. Sol swallowed hard as she recognized the figure. 'You prepared yourself for this,' she reminded herself.  
  
However, her preparations didn't prime her for the sigh of Jonathan. He was covered in dirt and slime, bruises and small cuts dappled over his face and arms. His arms were bound so tightly behind his back that she marveled at the fact that his shoulders weren't dislocated.  
  
Sol also wasn't ready for the look of complete trust in his eyes as Galena turned him to face her. He knew exactly who she was, which made this situation so much hard. She heard her knuckles crack as her hold on the Sun Staff became a death grip.  
  
"I have an interesting proposition for you, Tennyo-chan," Scorpios began, draping an arm across Jonathan's shoulders.  
  
"What proposition?" Sol asked in an acid tone.  
  
"Well, I will trade you your good friend, Jonathan, for Serenity. All you have to do is take Jonathan and return home."  
  
"Or?"  
  
His expression darkened. "You don't want to think about the 'or.' Trust me."  
  
"I don't trust you," Sol replied. "What's the other option?"  
  
"You protest your precious Serenity and I keep Jonathan."  
  
Sol stood completely motionless for a moment. Slowly, she lowered the Sun Staff. "If you will release Jonathan, I will go with you willingly."  
  
"Celeste, you can't!" However, the rest of Jonathan's protest was cut off by Gypsum's blow. Galena glared at the other woman.  
  
"I don't think you understand, Celeste-chan," Scorpios said, running a finger along the edge of her cheekbone. "You have a choice: Serenity or Jonathan. Although, Jonathan's just really a few leftovers from Charon."  
  
Scorpios turned and redraped his arm around Jonathan's shoulders. "So, Sailor Sol, what is your choice?"  
  
Sol stared into Jonathan's eyes, wishing that she could explain everything to him. The trusting, understanding look in his eyes was killing her. Closing her eyes to hide the forming tears, she stepped back, becoming closer to Sailor Moon.  
  
Scorpios stared at her for a moment, anger flashing in his eyes briefly. "You have made your decision, Sol. I hope you can live with it."  
  
With a gesture, he opened a portal. Tears poured down Sol's face as she watched Gypsum and Galena force Jonathan through it. She wanted to cut down Scorpios where he stood, but she knew that the women would retaliate by hurting Jonathan. Scorpios gave her a victorious look before he finally stepped through.  
  
A cry of rage and anguish tore from Sol as the portal closed. Sailor Pluto touched her shoulder, but Sol jerked away violently. She looked down at Sailor Moon, who was still cradling Tuxedo Kamen.  
  
"I have fulfilled my obligation to you, Serenity," Sol said, malice dripping off every word. "I have protected you. Now, I am going to fulfill my obligation to him."  
  
Sailor Moon nodded, crystal tears sliding down her cheeks. "Let us help," she whispered.  
  
"No, I will do this alone." Sol turned and began to walk away. However, Pluto soon blocked her path.  
  
"Get out of my way," Sol ordered.  
  
"I can't let you do this, Tennyo-chan," Pluto said softly.  
  
Sol tried to move forward, but Pluto hindered every moment. "Damn it, Setsuna, let me go!"  
  
However, Pluto grabbed her shoulders. "Celeste, please, wait and let us help. Let me help."  
  
"Setsuna, get the hell out of my way!" When she refused, Sol pushed her away. Celeste paused long enough to glance at Pluto over her shoulder.  
  
"I think you all have helped enough," she said. Without another glance back, she jumped off the roof. Pluto ran to the edge but she was too late. Sol had already disappeared.  
  
Banging the Time Key hard against the cement, she studied the skyline. She now faced a hard choice herself. Hearing the others stir behind her, Sailor Pluto left the edge to check on Sailor Mercury. 


	20. Chapter 19: Tying It All Together

Chapter 19: Tying It All Together  
  
Ami finished bandaging the last of Mamoru's injuries and sat down in a nearby chair, gratefully accepting a drink from Rei. All of the Senshi had gathered at Mamoru's apartment. They were waiting for everyone to arrive before discussing the last battle.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Rei answered it, ushering Minako and Makoto into the room. Minako pushed Makoto to the last vacant chair and sat protectively at the brunette's feet. Mamoru glanced around the room, satisfied that all were present.  
  
"Okay, now that everyone is here," he began. "What is going on, Setsuna- san?"  
  
The Time Guardian smoothed out her purple skirt, avoiding the eyes of the other Senshi. She debated how much should she reveal. Sighing, she lifted her head.  
  
"As you all know, Celeste is the reborn form of Shinsei Tennyo. As Sailor Sol, she is one of the oldest entities in the universe, coming into existence once this system was formed. As the Guardian of Time, Sol and I met each other and became good friends.  
  
"She was reborn at the start of the Silver Millennium as Shinsei Tennyo a few years before all of you. While she held a position in Queen Serenity's court, most of her time was spent traversing the system, watching for any sign of danger."  
  
"But who's Charon?" Usagi interjected. "That Scorpios person said that Jonathan was really was left of Charon. What did he mean? Who are these people?"  
  
Setsuna gave another long sigh. "Charon was the fiancé of Shinsei Tennyo during the Silver Millennium. He was the prince of Pluto, lord of its moon Charon. He was also my brother."  
  
There were several gasps around the room.  
  
"You have a brother?" Makoto asked.  
  
"I had a brother," Setsuna replied sadly. "He and Tennyo went on a mission to stop a new enemy for reaching our system. They were captured. The enemy tried to turn Charon to their side, but my brother killed himself before weakening completely. Sol was able to defeat the enemy and she teleported herself and Charon to the moon.  
  
"However, the Negaverse had already attacked. Sol, already weak from battle, killed herself out of grief. However, the spirit of Queen Serenity sent them to be reborn in the future. However, Charon's psyche shattered. The part of him that had succumbed to the Negaverse was reborn as Scorpios. The other part became Jonathan. Unfortunately, it seems that Scorpios has most of Charon's power."  
  
The other Senshi sat speechless, awed by the tale that they had just heard. However, Ami recovered first and glanced at Setsuna with questioning eyes. She cleared her throat.  
  
"What does Scorpios want with Usagi-chan and Celeste-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Scorpios knows the powers that Usagi-chan is the Moon Princess and the power she can wield. Celeste-chan, as Sailor Sol, is also very powerful. And, in his own sick, twisted way, Scorpios is still in love with Sol and is using Jonathan as a hold over her."  
  
"So, what's the plan?" Haruka asked gruffly. "Sol has gone after Scorpios alone. After seeing what has happened to Mako-chan and the others, I don't think she can handle this alone."  
  
"But Celeste-chan told us to leave her alone," Usagi interjected.  
  
Haruka gave the blonde a scornful, disbelieving look but a gesture from Setsuna cut off her venomous reply.  
  
"I know where they are going," the Time Guardian replied. "If we hurry, we can help Sol."  
  
"What about the Timeline, Setsuna-mama?" Hotaru asked, her violet eyes filled with concern.  
  
She smiled at the girl she had raised with the help of Michiru and Haruka. "Let me worry about the Timeline, Hotaru-chan," she said gently.  
  
Michiru exchanged a worried look with Haruka, but both remained silent as the Guardian of Time stood up. "If we are going to be of any help to Celeste-chan, we must go now."  
  
Usagi jumped to her feet and she watched the others stand as well. "Right," they chorused. Then, everyone transformed. 


	21. Chapter 20: A Strange Ally

Chapter 20: A Strange Ally  
  
Sol walked with great caution down the murky passage. The dark, black stonewalls surrounding her seemed to swallow light, even the faint glow of the Sun Staff. Rounding a corner, she stopped mid-stride.  
  
"You don't look happy to see me," Gypsum stated in a mock hurt tone.  
  
Sol twirled her staff. "No, I can't say that I am, Gypsum. Where's Jonathan?"  
  
"You had your chance, Sol, to get your friend back. You were just too stupid to take it."  
  
Sol studied the other woman dispassionately for a moment. "The defeat of Negaverse really weakened you, Gypsum. Why didn't you take your rightful place at Beryl's feet when she returned?"  
  
Her taunt was rewarded with an attack of black energy, which Sol dodged easily. However, Gypsum released her fury as blow after blow came at the Senshi. However, one blow found its target and Sol stumbled.  
  
She had gotten back to her feet in time to dodge a kick to the ribs by Gypsum. Using the Sun Staff, she retaliated with a strike of her own. The two women battled with amazing speed and strength, but gradually Gypsum began to get the upper hand.  
  
An elbow to the stomach forced the air out of Sol's lungs, and Gypsum capitalized on her opponent's weakness. Blow after blow landed, slowing driving the Sailor Soldier to the floor. When Sol finally did fall to her knees, Gypsum stepped back and viewed the fallen enemy with a sense of triumph.  
  
"The defeat of the Negaverse may have weakened me so that I have to depend on Charon," she told Sol, "but I still have enough power to capture your soul."  
  
Sol struggled to her feet as black vapors began to swirl around her. She couldn't let it end like this. She would not leave Jonathan in the hands of these people.  
  
Suddenly, Gypsum's maniacal laughter turned into a cry of pain. The tunnel of swirling mists vanished. Sol blinked several times as she tried to comprehend the situation before her.  
  
Galena stared at Gypsum's limp form, her face filled with hatred. She let the body drop to the floor and stepped away. Only then did she glance at Sol.  
  
"Why?" Sol asked shakily.  
  
"We had an old score to settle," Galena replied dispassionately. "Come on. I will take you to your friend."  
  
Sol eyed the retreating form warily. She really didn't have very many choices at this point. Clutching the Sun Staff with both hands, she followed the other woman through the gloomy, winding passages.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Galena stopped in front of a heavy ebony door, searching her pockets of her white dress for something. Sol was still unsure about why Galena had turned on Gypsum and helped her. Neither Gypsum nor Galena was dressed in the black uniforms that Sol had seen them in. The Sailor Soldier sighed. Everything seemed topsy-turvy. But, if Galena would help her find Jonathan, that was all that mattered.  
  
A slight jangle caught Sol's attention. With a satisfied smile, Galena pulled out a large ring of keys. Selecting the appropriate one, she slid it into the lock. It turned silently and the door opened.  
  
Taking a nearby torch, Galena entered the room. Sol followed, her unease increasing as Galena closed the door behind them. The room was so large that its size prevented them for seeing the other side. Grudgingly, she followed Galena.  
  
Gradually Sol could detect another source of light. Forgetting about Galena, Sol ran to Jonathan. She hugged him, crying when he moaned and opened his eyes.  
  
"Celeste," he whispered hoarsely, "what are you doing here?"  
  
Sol laughed, already helping him to his feet. "Staging your rescue. What does it look like?"  
  
However, her joking died as she met Galena's eyes. Now she remembered exactly who Galena was.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The breeze carried the fragrance of flowers through the open window. However, the young woman found no pleasure in the wind that sent her papers dancing around the room. Tossing one of her dark purple braids over her shoulder with a sigh, she rose from her desk. She crisscrossed the room, picking up the paper.  
  
The door of her office opened, causing Elena to look over her shoulder. She gasped as she recognized the figure in the doorway. Absently dropping the papers she held, she rose to her feet.  
  
"Prince Charon?!"  
  
"She's gone, Elena," he said in a soft voice. "She's left for another mission."  
  
Wordlessly, she gave him a hug, the intensity of his grip telling her that this was no ordinary mission. Gradually he released his hold and stepped back. He appeared a great deal more settled than a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Thank you, Elena. Other than Tennyo and Setsuna, you seem to understand me best."  
  
She smiled, desperately hoping that her jealousy didn't surface in her eyes. "Are you going to close the door or are we going to stand here all day?"  
  
He closed the door, but she could tell by his posture that he was slightly embarrassed. Charon was taking on increasing responsibilities as the Prince of Pluto. Those responsibilities and his concern for Shinsei Tennyo, or Sailor Sol, sometimes threatened to overwhelm him. Yet, only to her did he seem to confide his fears.  
  
"She will be okay," Elena said as they picked up her scattered papers. "I pity anyone who would tangle with the Celestial Phoenix."  
  
"The Celestial Phoenix," he repeated thoughtfully, handing her his pile of papers as he took a seat. "That's why I worry about her so much, Elena. It is her duty to fight to her death for this system. I fear that someday she will not return."  
  
Elena sighed, studying the prince for a moment. She would never win Charon's heart from Shinsei Tennyo in life or from her memory after her death, the purple haired woman realized. She, as his friend and confidante, was required to give him the comfort he was seeking.  
  
"You and Sol love each other very much," she said softly. "She will come back to you as long as she can, but her duty as Sailor Sol is very important to her as well. But I believe that love is the greatest force of the universe. Try to find comfort in the hope that if the two of you are not destined to be together in this life, that it is possible in a future one."  
  
He studied her a moment. "Do you honestly believe that?"  
  
"With all my heart."  
  
He rose from the chair with a grateful smile, giving her an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Elena, for the pep talk."  
  
"You are welcome, Prince Charon," she said, forcing a smile. "I value our time together."  
  
His smile grew. "As do I. Well, I have some matters to attend to this afternoon. However, will you join me for a friendly dinner?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
* * * * *  
  
It was only a few days later, she remembered, that Sailor Sol had returned from that mission. In less than a week, she and Charon left Pluto to face Gypsum. When the Negaverse attacked the Sol system, Elena had been captured and made Gypsum's servant. The memory had been so sudden, brought by the picture of Sol and Jonathan together, that tears welled in her eyes.  
  
Sol noticed the tears and desperately searched for the appropriate words to say to the woman who had continually sacrificed her happiness for others, particularly hers. She said the only appropriate words she found.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Galena blinked and the threatening tears vanished. She nodded and turned back to the entrance. "You will need to leave here quickly. I will show you the quickest way."  
  
"Come with us."  
  
Galena shook her head but as she glanced over her shoulder, she meet Sol's determined glare. "We can't waste time arguing here. We'll see. I will decide when the time comes."  
  
The other woman nodded, shifting Jonathan's unconscious form to better support his weight. "Lead the way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"We only have a few more passages before we reached one of the outer entrances," stated Galena quietly.  
  
Sol nodded. "I think I remember this hallway."  
  
The other woman smiled weakly. "I doubt it. It is a trick of this fortress. It would be months before you would learn all of this place."  
  
"Will you come with us, Elena?" Sol asked softly. "There can't be anything to keep you here."  
  
"There is nothing waiting for me out there," came the reply. "I have no family, no friends, no home. I am a living ghost. You don't know how many times I wished that I had been killed during the attack."  
  
"But you are alive," Sol countered. "You have me and Jonathan. You can make a new life for yourself."  
  
Galena shook her head. "Too many memories, too many regrets."  
  
"You are not the Elena I remember," Sol said, her frustration growing.  
  
"I am no longer Elena, as you are no longer Shinsei Tennyo," she replied, her calm, distant tone frustrating Sol. "We can't go back to who we were, no matter how much we desire it." Her eyes focused on Jonathan, the man who was so much like and yet so different from Charon.  
  
"I have been Galena so a long time now, and I have done many things during my service to Gypsum and Scorpios. Hopefully, the rest of my life will be spent trying to atone for those things I have done. This is but a small step."  
  
"But, Elena!"  
  
The other woman's raised hand cut off the rest of the protest. "At the next junction, take a left. That passage will end by forming a T with another. Take a right and the large wooden door will lead you out."  
  
Her yellow-green eyes grew wide for a moment. "Scorpios is calling for me. If you want to leave, you have to go now."  
  
"I can't leave you here!"  
  
"You have no choice. Now, go."  
  
Without another glance back, Galena turned and disappeared into the murky shadows. Sol stared down the hallway for a moment, guilt tearing at her. With a sigh, she readjusted Jonathan's weight and headed to the next junction of passages. 


	22. Chapter 21: Facing the Nightmare

Chapter 21: Facing the Nightmare  
  
Scorpios glanced at Galena with narrow eyes as she entered the main chamber. She mechanically kneeled at the foot of his throne, keeping her eyes on the ground. He gestured her to stand and rose from the ornate chair.  
  
"Where's Gypsum?" he asked, tipping her chin to make her look at him.  
  
"One of the outer corridors," she replied evenly.  
  
Scorpios smiled. "So, you finally managed to settle that old score between you two. I must say that I'm impress, Galena. Very impressed."  
  
She stood motionless, her eyes betraying no emotion.  
  
"Yet," he continued, his tone cold and biting, "I know of your interference. You should have taken Sol up on her offer and left, Elena."  
  
He was disappointed that she didn't cry out in pain or beg for mercy as his hands locked around her throat. Her yellow-green eyes just looked steadily into his. His grip suddenly slacked as he realized that her eyes seemed to be thanking him.  
  
With a roar of disgust, Scorpios threw her to the floor. She slowly propped herself up with her arms and studied him with a questioning look. However, he stared at the angry red marks his fingers left on her pale throat.  
  
"Why did you stay, Elena?" he demanded.  
  
"I have nothing to go to. I have nothing but you."  
  
"I am not Charon!"  
  
"I know," she replied, continuing in her soft monotone.  
  
He stared at her, battling his various conflicting emotions. She remained motionless, waiting for his command to move. 'Damn her,' he seethed. 'Damn her and her foolishness.'  
  
"Get up," he ordered.  
  
She rose to her feet, whipping her purple hair over her shoulder. He walked slowly to her, circling. Finally he faced her again.  
  
"I can't have you interfering," he said. "I could forgive what you did to Gypsum. I have been waiting for you to finish that score. But, you tried to help Sol escape. For that, I can't forgive you."  
  
The blast sent Galena flying back into the wall. Scorpios calmly walked across the room and grabbed her by the throat. Her eyes locked briefly with his before closing for the final time.  
  
With a satisfied smile, he let her drop to the floor. He would not let anything, or anyone, stand between him and Sol. Without a glance back, he left the room and headed down a corridor.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sol shifted Jonathan's weight across her shoulders. Her muscles of her back and arms were burning from supporting his weight. "Just a little further," she muttered softly. "Just a litter further."  
  
She heard a sound and turned as quickly possible. Sol's eyes narrowed as the figure emerged from the shadows. Scorpios gave her a leering smile.  
  
"Leaving so soon?"  
  
"Does everyone around here ask such stupid questions?"  
  
Scorpios laughed, the sound chilling as it reverberated off the walls. He waved a hand and the surroundings suddenly blurred. Shaking her head, Sol looked around in disbelief.  
  
"Where are we?" she demanded, tightening her grip on Jonathan.  
  
"My favorite room in this whole fortress," he declared, sweeping his arms around. "Do you remember, Ten-chan? Do you remember this room?"  
  
Sol swallowed hard. She scanned the room, stopping as her gaze turned near the throne. Shaking her head, she gasped and fell to her knees, not noticing that she took Jonathan with her.  
  
"No," she whispered. "Oh, no."  
  
Scorpios strolled casually to the throne. He leaned against the base and nudged the form on the floor with the toe of his boot. He turned to Sol with a smile.  
  
"I didn't know you cared so much about Elena, Ten-chan. Especially considering that you ruined her life."  
  
"That is not true," she stated steadily.  
  
"Really? Are you sure about that?"  
  
He walked over to her, looking down at her. "Think of all the lives that have ended prematurely once they came in contact with you. How many are there, Ten-chan? How many lives how have you wasted in the futile hope of protecting this system?"  
  
"I am Sailor Sol. I am the Guardian of this system. I am the Celestial Phoenix and I will protect this system. I will protect this man!"  
  
Scorpios smiled broader. "That's the spirit!" he cried sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want from me, Scorpios? Why go through all of this to get to me?"  
  
"I need your power, Sol. I want your strength."  
  
"I can't let you do that," she replied icily. "Now let Jonathan go."  
  
"You really care a lot about him, don't you?"  
  
She stared at him. "Jonathan is the one friend I have. I have to protect him."  
  
Scorpios smiled. "Then it is time for our final battle, Sol."  
  
Sol carried Jonathan to a corner and arranged him as comfortably as she could. She fought not to look at Elena's crumpled form just a few feet away. She needed all of her strength for this battle. She had to get Jonathan out of there, especially since she had now lost Elena.  
  
She turned and rose to her feet. As Shinsei Tennyo, she had sparred against Charon. She won, but just barely. Scorpios had Charon's power, if not more. She formed the Sun Staff and walked to the center of the room, taking a defense stance.  
  
"I'm ready." 


	23. Chapter 22: The Final Battle

Chapter 22: The Final Battle  
  
Sol formed the Sun Staff and walked to the center of the room, taking a defensive stance.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Scorpios removed his jacket and flung it across the room, leaving him in a white dress shirt and black pants. He bow mockingly to her and took his defensive position. Then, he sprang at her.  
  
Sol turned, striking with the Sun Staff at his back. Scorpios blocked the blow with his forearm. He tried to land a punch but missed.  
  
Sol pivoted and managed a kick to his ribs but she took a blow to her shoulder. She stepped back, but her next strike was effectively blocked. Using the Sun Staff to fend off the furious attacks, she tried to find some opening or weakness to use against him  
  
She stepped back again. Seeing an opportunity, Scorpios threw an energy ball. Unable to dodge in time, Sol was hit in the same shoulder, injuring the joint further.  
  
"Giving up?" Scorpios asked, faking concern.  
  
"Never," she replied.  
  
She blocked a punch to the ribs and managed a strike on his back. Cursing her, he sent another energy ball. She deflected it with the Sun Staff.  
  
The battle progressed. Neither of the combatants was able to land many blows, but the attacks that did land counted. While Scorpios did not possess all of Charon's power, he had enough to make him a formidable enemy.  
  
Sol realized that she was beginning to tire. While Scorpios was beginning to show signs of fatigue, he didn't appear as winded as the Sailor Soldier. She blocked another blow with her Sun Staff.  
  
'I have to win,' she told herself. 'I have to win this battle.'  
  
"Tiring already?" Scorpios asked, landing a kick.  
  
Moaning slightly, she stepped back. Using the Sun Staff, she swept his feet out from under him. Scorpios landed on his back with a thud. Sol held one of the razor-sharp edges against his chest and stared down at him.  
  
Suddenly, his face softened. "Ten-chan?" he whispered.  
  
Sol recoiled slightly, loosening her grip on the staff. "Charon?"  
  
Scorpios laughed and the energy ball sent her flying. She hit a wall and slid down, fighting to keep conscious. Scorpios slowly approached her. Rising to her knees, Sol realized that the Sun Staff had landed a few feet away.  
  
She rolled and dodged a kick to the ribs. Blocking a fury of blows, Sol tried to move toward the Sun Staff. However, Scorpios always drove her back, enjoying her frustration.  
  
In a desperate move, she ducked a punch and rolled to the staff. Yet, before she could grab it, Scorpios kicked it away, laughing. Sol rose to her feet and realized that Scorpios was slowly backing her into a corner.  
  
Yet, without her staff, she was only left with two attacks. Her Celestial Wind attack would not be strong enough to stop Scorpios. That left her with only one option, but she didn't want to take it.  
  
Scorpios blows were getting stronger, while she was landing fewer and fewer strikes. Something had to give soon. Unfortunately, it appeared that it would be her.  
  
'I have no choice,' she realized with a sinking feeling. 'I'm sorry, Jonathan.'  
  
Sol managed to get some distance between her and Scorpios. "Sol Celestial Wind!"  
  
The attack found its mark, but it disappeared too quickly. Scorpios glared at her, gingerly cradling his injured arm. He started to close the distance between them, forming a large energy ball.  
  
"Is that all you have left?" he demanded.  
  
"No," Sol replied, shaking her head. "I still have a few surprises left." She closed her eyes and prepared for her final attack.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sailor Moon surveyed the area around them. The shadowy corridors around them were creepy. "Where are we?" she asked.  
  
"We are on a planet just beyond our solar system," Sailor Pluto explained. "This is where Charon died."  
  
"So, where's Celeste-chan?" Sailor Venus asked after an awkward pause.  
  
"They should be in the main chamber," Sailor Pluto replied. Ignoring the quizzical looks, she headed down one of the hallways. The others followed wordlessly, each glancing around as they walked.  
  
'I hope we find Celeste-chan soon,' Sailor Moon thought, glancing at Sailor Pluto's composed face. 'I hope we are in time to help.'  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Is that all you have left?" he demanded.  
  
"No," Sol replied, shaking her head. "I still have a few surprises left." She closed her eyes and prepared for her final attack.  
  
She stretched her arms out and raised them until they were shoulder level.  
  
"Sol . . ."  
  
A fiery orange aura surrounded her, growing quickly in intensity.  
  
". . . Celestial . . ."  
  
She began to levitate as the aura to the form of a screaming bird.  
  
". . . Phoenix!"  
  
She suddenly opened her eyes. A high-pitch screech echoed in the chamber as the fiery bird flew at Scorpios. He cried out briefly, but the room soon became silent.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's that noise?!" Sailor Venus shouted, covering her ears.  
  
"No!" Sailor Pluto cried. "We can't be too late!"  
  
She ran down the corridor, deaf to the pleas of the others to wait. They followed the Time Guardian as she raced down passage after passage. Soon, the only ones not panting were Sailors Uranus and Pluto.  
  
They finally came to a large, metal door. Sailor Pluto pulled on the door. Yet, it didn't move.  
  
"Pluto Dead Scream!"  
  
The door crumpled and fell off its hinges into the room. Sailor Pluto made a choking sound and ran into the room. The others followed and gasped when they found Sailor Sol collapsed in the middle of the room.  
  
"Sol?" Sailor Pluto said, gently picking her up and wiping the hair out of her face. "Sol, open your eyes!"  
  
Sol slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Sailor Pluto. "I'm sorry, Setsuna. Please, take care of Jonathan for me."  
  
Sailor Pluto shook her head. "No, you're going to take care of him yourself."  
  
"I'm too weak," she replied. "Scorpios is dead, and Jonathan is safe. Maybe we have peace at last, Setsuna."  
  
Sailor Moon knelt beside the pair and motioned for the others to check on Jonathan. "Come on, Celeste-chan. Get up."  
  
"I don't think I can," she whispered. "I'm just too weak. I'm sorry."  
  
There was a flash of white light. Sol's eyes widened at the sight of Neo- Queen Serenity kneeling beside her. She tried to sit up but collapsed back into Sailor Pluto's arms.  
  
"Your Majesty," she whispered.  
  
"You deserve some happiness in your life, Sailor Sol," the queen said softly.  
  
Sol closed her eyes peacefully as the warm light surrounded her. She gave a contented sigh. Then she drifted off into oblivion. 


	24. Chapter 23: Awakening

Chapter 23: Awakening  
  
She felt warm, surrounded by softness. Her first real thought was how different it was from the drafty, stone fortress. With a yawn, she stretched and slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Hi," Celeste greeted softly with a dreamy smile.  
  
Jonathan's face broke out into a broad grin. "Hey."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Mamoru's apartment."  
  
She gave another yawn, her eyes already drifting close again. "Thank him for me."  
  
"Will do, ma'am," he replied, knowing that she was asleep once more. He pulled the blanket higher and smiled at her contented sigh. Resisting the urge to even kiss her forehead, he silently left the room to tell the others about her condition.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Celeste-chan," the blonde girl named Usagi demanded, pointing excitedly at the bedroom door.  
  
Her words came in a mad rush, but Jonathan only shook his head in confusion. The girl pouted, frustrated by the language barrier. The man sitting next to her on the couch laughed.  
  
"If you had studied harder, you may have been able to talk to him now, Usako," Mamoru teased, running his fingers through her hair affectionately.  
  
"You're so mean," she cried, her sulk becoming worse. "Please ask him about Celeste-chan, will you, Mamo-chan?"  
  
Jonathan watched the exchange with a puzzled expression. He didn't know anything about Japanese, eternally grateful that some of the group knew English. He waited patiently for Mamoru to translate.  
  
"She was asking you about Celeste-san," Mamoru explained. "Has she woken up yet?"  
  
"Briefly," Jonathan replied with a nod. "She wanted to thank you for letting her stay here."  
  
Mamoru quickly translated Celeste's condition to Usagi. Her blue eyes lit up and she gave a squeal of delight. She gave Mamoru a quick kiss and ran out of the room, jabbering the whole time.  
  
"She's going to tell the others," Mamoru explained. "This place is going to crammed with people soon."  
  
"I don't doubt it," Jonathan replied. "I also wanted to thank you and the others for your help."  
  
Mamoru shook his head. "That's just the way Usagi-chan and the others are. They would do anything for a friend."  
  
"She's a special person," the American stated.  
  
Mamoru's eyes focused on a nearby picture of him and his girlfriend. "She's one of a kind. I couldn't imagine life without her."  
  
With a slightly embarrassed smile, he turned his attention back to Jonathan. "Would you like something to eat? I think I may have some food left."  
  
"Maybe after a while," Jonathan answered. "I think I go back now."  
  
"Please, feel free." Mamoru glanced at his bedroom door. "She's very special, too."  
  
"I know." Jonathan shut the door behind him.  
  
Mamoru thought about the two Americans now in his bedroom. He wondered if something would develop between them, something deeper than the budding friendship they now shared. Thinking about his own experiences with Usagi, he smiled and silently wished the pair lots of luck.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Celeste finally managed to force her eyes open, immediately looking at Jonathan. Realizing that she was awake, he smiled and leaned closer. Gently, he brushed some of her hair from her forehead.  
  
"Hi, stranger," he greeted.  
  
"Hello to you, too," she replied. "If I am dreaming, don't wake me up."  
  
"Actually, we were debating on whether to douse you with ice water to finally make you come to."  
  
Rubbing her eyes, Celeste sat up. "How long have I been out?"  
  
Jonathan glanced at his watch. "About thirty-six hours."  
  
"Thirty-six hours?! What have you been doing all this time?"  
  
He gave a sheepish smile. "Mostly sitting in here. However, Mamoru and Ami have been kind enough to help fill me in on what has been going on. I hate to think about what you suffered to help me."  
  
She shook her head. "Let's not talk about it right now, okay, Jonathan? I'm just not up to it."  
  
"All right." He gestured with his head to the door. "Everyone is camped out in the living room, waiting for you to wake up. Want to go say hi?"  
  
Celeste glanced down, realizing that she was dressed in her normal clothes. "When did I change back?"  
  
"I don't know," he replied. "You would have to ask Usagi or Setsuna. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
He helped her throw the blankets back and watched her swing her legs over the edge of the bed. She rose slowly to her feet, swaying so much that he grabbed her to keep her from falling. She gave a weak smile.  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea," he stated.  
  
"I'll be fine," she countered. "I was just a little dizzy."  
  
Jonathan supported her as they crossed the room to the door. As they entered the living room, Usagi gave another squeal. She immediately embraced the other woman in a tight hug, chattering happily.  
  
Celeste smiled, conversing briefly before the others demanded their turns. Soon everyone was laughing. She was surprised that everyone hugged her, including Michiru and Haruka.  
  
"It's nice to have you back, Sol," the tall, blonde woman stated, giving her a resounding smack on the back.  
  
"It's nice to be back."  
  
Everyone soon parted as Setsuna approached. The two just studied each other for a moment. Then, the Time Guardian stepped and embraced her in a hug.  
  
"You do have a way of making my life interesting," Setsuna said.  
  
Celeste gave a small laugh. "Well, someone has to keep you on your toes."  
  
Ami walked over to Jonathan, watching the exchange between Setsuna and Celeste. "I guess that you will return to America soon."  
  
Jonathan shrugged. "I don't know, Ami. It's really up to Celeste."  
  
* * * * *  
  
A few days later, everyone was gathered outside Mamoru's apartment building. The girls were giving Celeste their final goodbyes, with pleas for her to write and several hugs. Jonathan occupied himself by helping Mamoru load Celeste's luggage into his car. Due to his unusual arrival in Japan, Jonathan had very little to take back.  
  
"Okay, it's time for us to go," Mamoru announced.  
  
Jonathan thanked Minako and Ami for helping him by translating. With a final wave, Jonathan and Mamoru got in the car. Celeste gave Setsuna one last hug.  
  
"I know I am going to see you again, Setsuna," she said, repeating her first goodbye to the Time Guardian, "so I won't bother with goodbye. I'll see you later."  
  
"Later, Celeste," Setsuna replied with an amused smile. She watched Celeste get in the passenger seat of Mamoru's car. With a final smile and fighting tears, she closed the door.  
  
"I'll call you when I get back," Mamoru told Usagi.  
  
The blonde girl nodded. "Take care, you two," she said in accented English. With a final wave, she stepped away from the curb.  
  
Celeste leaned back into the front seat with a sigh. Some much had happened to her since that night she had tried to walk home from the public library. She had discovered part of herself and a subsequent past that she had never dreamed of.  
  
More importantly, though, she had finally found herself surrounded by people who cared for her. Granted, most of them would now be living an ocean away from her. Yet, she knew that they would keep in touch.  
  
Jonathan leaned forward and held the hand that she had let slipped back behind her. She glanced over her shoulder and their eyes locked. She would not be returning home alone. Grateful, she squeezed his hand.  
  
With a smile, he gently released her hand. He quietly retreated further into the seat. Celeste turned her eyes to the passenger window, hoping that Mamoru wouldn't notice the faint blush on her cheeks.  
  
Despite his best efforts, Mamoru couldn't hide his knowing smile. 


	25. Epilogue: A Promise to Keep

Epilogue: A Promise to Keep  
  
The soil and debris crunched under her boots as she picked her way through the rubble of the ruined kingdom. She tried to keep her focus on her objective, to remain emotionless as she walked through the now silent city. However, the tears were threatening to overflow as she surveyed her surroundings.  
  
This had been her home, or the place that she truly cared to call by that name. It was here that she had been happy. The people she cared about had encircled her here.  
  
To make matters worse, she had known that this would happen. She had left, knowing that the attack would occur and the extent of the resulting slaughter. Cursing herself, she let the frustrated, grieving tears fall down her face unheeded.  
  
'I should have done more to help,' she thought bitterly, her mind recording every detail of the destruction around.  
  
She had tried to help. She knew that she would be punished for her part in the desperate mission that Sol and Charon had undertaken. It was the severity of her punishment remained uncertain.  
  
She stopped suddenly as she noticed the area before her was barren. There was no rubble, no debris. The area was just a circle of ash as far as she could see.  
  
"Oh, no," she gasped. "Please."  
  
She ran, stumbling over the uneven terrain. Nothing seemed to register in her mind. She was vaguely aware that she had twisted her ankle during one of her falls and that she had lost her staff at some point. She had an even more vague sense of where she was in the city.  
  
Suddenly, she stopped, her momentum throwing her to her knees. She stared motionlessly at the figures before her. Once more, tears fell unchecked down her cheeks.  
  
She stared at the three bodies in front of her. Her brother. Her best friend. Her queen. Everyone she loved was gone. She hadn't done anything to prevent it.  
  
A breeze blew softly, tossing her dark green hair over her shoulders. A faint white light drew her attention. Despite herself, she gasped.  
  
"Your Majesty," she whispered.  
  
"Sailor Pluto," the ghost of Queen Serenity greeted gently.  
  
"I've come too late," the Time Guardian stated, her eyes focused once more on the bodies before her.  
  
The queen sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Sailor Pluto."  
  
She turned, her garnet eyes wide in disbelief. "I'm responsible for this."  
  
"You made the right decision," the queen stated, "but it doesn't make the consequences easier to bare."  
  
She continued her study of the bodies. Gently, she brushed the dark bangs off her brother's face. "They didn't have a chance to be happy. They loved each other so much."  
  
"Sol will be reborn, just as the other Senshi."  
  
"But what about Charon?"  
  
She turned her eyes back to the ghost of the queen, but the monarch was studying the couple. For several moments, they both just stared on the figures before them, various memories filling each woman's mind.  
  
"I will send Charon to be reborn," the queen said. "They deserve a chance at happiness as much as Serenity and Endymion."  
  
Pluto bowed her head. "Thank you," she whispered, tears of gratitude filling her eyes.  
  
The bodies of Charon and Sailor Sol glowed with white light. Protective bubbles encased them as they drifted higher into the air. Pluto watched as they disappeared into the vastness of space.  
  
"Keep a watchful eye over them, over all of them, for me," the queen said. With that she disappeared.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Pluto gently picked up the body of Queen Serenity and headed to the center of the palace. The two crystal coffins had survived the attack. With reverence, she placed the body in the empty space. As she closed the heavy lid, she prayed that the queen would rest in peace beside the body of her beloved husband.  
  
She quickly retraced her steps and founded her Time Staff. With a sigh, she studied Earth. They would all be reborn with another chance at happiness.  
  
She prayed that Sol and Charon, as well as Serenity and Endymion, would find each other then. She hoped that they would find the happiness that they had been denied in this lifetime. They deserved that much.  
  
With a final goodbye, she prepared to return to the Gates of Time. She had a promise to keep. 


End file.
